En tu pensadero
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Hermione le regala a Harry un pensadero para que se deshaga de recuerdos que le estresen. Cuando ella lo mire por curiosidad, descubrirá que él la valora mucho. Comprobará cuánto la quiere tras regresar ella de Japón. Oneshot. Espero que os guste. RAkAoMi


****

Nota de la autora:

Jueves, 30 de agosto de 2007

Aquí tenéis el otro Oneshot que he hecho durante las vacaciones de verano. No es tan largo como "Mi pequeña hada" pero igualmente tiene su encanto.

Tras leer el séptimo y último libro en Inglés tengo que deciros que me ha gustado muchísimo por el argumento tan bien llevado que tiene.

Aunque hay cosas que no me gustan y que no tienen nada que ver con las parejas amorosas. Tampoco os voy a decir aquí cuál es la pareja de Harry en el último libro. Yo no soy quién para desvelaros nada antes de tiempo y por favor pido a los reviewers que se abstengan de dejar mensajes desvelando el final del último libro de Harry Potter.

En mi anterior Oneshot "Noche de tormenta, noche de miedo" he tenido que borrar algún que otro review por ese motivo. Por favor, respetad a la gente que todavía no sabe nada y tened en cuenta que si vosotros estuvieseis por ejemplo deseando ver una película, no os gustaría que os dijesen cómo termina.

Por otra parte, quiero recordar a las personas que leen fics que Fanfiction significa "Ficción de Fan". FICCIÓN ES algo NO REAL. ¿Está claro ya ?. Lo digo porque hay gente realmente insistente con eso de "tus personajes no son reales". Está claro que no cuando yo no soy Rowling ni pretendo serlo.En mi sincera opinión diré que viva la creatividad de cada uno y quien nos diga que no le gusta lo que hacemos debe saber que no nos va a deprimir tanto como para provocarnos el suicidio. En mi caso concreto, escribo porque me gusta y mientras me siga gustando nada ni nadie me impedirá seguir publicando. He dicho. RAkAoMi.

IMPORTANTE: Este Oneshot no contiene spoilers del último libro. Pero sí menciona cosas de libros anteriores, otras sin embargo han sido inventadas para el fic.

* * *

"**En tu pensadero."**

Sola en el dormitorio de Harry, Hermione contemplaba el pensadero que le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Él se había quedado algo asombrado pues ella nunca le había obsequiado algo parecido, pero ella había tenido una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

- Podrás quitarte mucho stress de lo que te preocupa.- Le había dicho sabiendo que él se angustiaba bastante por todas las cosas relacionadas con Voldemort.

Harry le había hecho caso, empezando a utilizarlo no sólo para eso sino también para otras cuestiones relacionadas con su vida escolar y sentimental.

Como su relación con Ginny, que había sido retomada al empezar el séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que Harry y Ginny no estaban tan bien como deberían, sobre todo porque él se había vuelto muy frío con ella y eso estaba causando un distanciamiento en la pareja.

Hermione había entrado en la habitación de Harry con la excusa de devolverle una redacción que él le había entregado para que ella la corrigiese. Le extrañó no encontrarle dentro cuando él mismo le había pedido por medio de Hedwig, que ella viniese. Pero lo que más le intrigó fue ver el resplandor tan claro que despedía la pila del pensadero.

Acercándose lo bastante para poder contemplarlo, se asomó con precaución. No esperaba ver grandes cosas, pues ella conocía muy bien la mayor parte de la vida de su mejor amigo, pero igualmente sentía curiosidad por ver algunos aspectos de su vida anterior a Hogwarts, como su infancia en la casa de los Dursleys, de la que Harry nunca revelaba un solo detalle.

Como si algún genio hubiera escuchado su deseo, el primer recuerdo que apareció ante ella, mostraba a un Harry de unos seis años de edad que lloraba sin emitir sonido ante la cara furiosa de la que sería su tía Petunia.

- ¡Anormal, eres igual de raro que tus padres. No deberías haber sobrevivido a su accidente. Vuelve a la alacena y quítate de mi vista antes de que llame a tu tío y te de otra paliza!

- Pero tía…

- ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más, obedece o yo misma te pegaré!

Ella señaló una puerta pequeña que había debajo de las escaleras. Hermione observó como él se encaminaba hacia allí, abría la puerta y se metía dentro cerrando silenciosamente.

Entonces otra imagen apareció ante ella.

- ¡Chico!- pronunció la voz furiosa de su tío Vernon- ¡Baja inmediatamente!

Un Harry de dieciséis años apareció descendiendo las escaleras con rapidez. Quedó frente a su tío, quien le miraba con la barbilla temblando de rabia.

Lo primero que hizo aquel adulto obeso fue agarrarle de una oreja y tirar de ella hasta que Harry agachó la cabeza, entonces le propinó un potente puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo mientras su tío gritaba todo lo que le permitía su garganta.

- ¡Cómo te has atrevido a descuidar el asado, sabes que mi jefe vendrá a cenar en una hora y que trataremos mi posible ascenso!

- Tú siempre dices que tengo que obedeceros en todo y Dudley me mandó limpiar su habitación.

- ¡Aquí el que más manda soy yo, aunque Dudders te ordene limpieza primero tienes que ocuparte de lo que te encargué. No debiste moverte de la cocina, por tu culpa ahora el pollo está quemado!

Harry se tapó la cara al ver cómo su tío se aproximaba alzando un brazo.

- ¡Inútil!.- Gritó golpeándole la cabeza repetidamente.- ¡Si no fuera por ese loco director tuyo, hace tiempo que te habría echado de mi casa. No sólo eres raro y anormal sino que también eres un estorbo y un peligro. Ojalá te hubieses muerto con tus padres!

Harry se puso en pie mirando con ira asesina a su tío. Hermione observó con asombro cómo todo lo que había en la cocina empezaba a temblar de repente.

- ¡Cállate!.- Exclamó con furia haciendo que los vasos de cristal explotaran aún dentro del armario.- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mis padres o te juro que por primera vez en mi vida te romperé esa asquerosa boca que tienes!

- ¡Cómo osas amenazarme!- Dijo su tío dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, provocando que Harry volviese a caer al suelo.

- ¡Te odio!.- Volvió a gritar Harry ahora con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Ojalá os hubieseis muerto vosotros!

Todos los cristales del lugar, estallaron, incluso el del horno. El pollo carbonizado salió despedido golpeando la cara de tío Vernon, que sólo tuvo una reacción posible, darle una paliza a su sobrino hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina.

- Ahora entiendo por qué incluso estando en Septiembre, él sigue llevando manga larga y cuello alto.- Pronunció Hermione apartándose las lágrimas de sus ojos marrones.- Pobre Harry…

Un nuevo recuerdo apareció en la urna, correspondiente a lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios cuando estaban en quinto curso.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Harry al verla caer al suelo totalmente quieta.

_Que no esté muerta, por favor. O habrá sido por mi culpa._

Ella escuchó claramente lo que decía la mente de Harry mientras su cuerpo masculino contemplaba a su mejor amiga inconsciente tras recibir aquél hechizo de uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort.

- ¡Reacciona Harry!.- Dijo Neville Longbottom agarrando a Hermione para incorporarla.- ¡Sólo está inconsciente. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que llegen más mortífagos!

El siguiente recuerdo fue el de la muerte de Sirius. Hermione sintió que se encogía el estómago al verle pasar a través del velo. Sus ojos marrones volvieron a derramar lágrimas cuando escucharon los gritos de angustia de Harry al contemplar la pérdida de su padrino.

Cuando Hermione empezó a pensar que Harry no tenía muchos recuerdos felices, otra imagen apareció ante sus ojos. La de su primera victoria en el Quidditch. La visión de aquel Harry de once añitos, escupiendo la snitch y mostrándola con orgullo a los espectadores, la hicieron sonreír mientras volvía a aparecer otro recuerdo. El de su beso con Ginny durante el curso anterior cuando estaban celebrando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor otra victoria de los leones.

Hermione apartó la vista, pues no estaba acostumbrada ver a Harry interactuar con otra chica que no fuese ella. Más que celos o envidia, lo que sentía era rabia al saber que tras ese beso, Harry empezó a alejarse más de ella. Pues una novia ocupaba el primer sitio en la lista de prioridades.

Cuando volvió a mirar el pensadero, ya no estaba el beso sino la imagen de Harry poseído por Voldemort en el Ministerio de Magia. Él contemplaba a Ron durante unos segundos antes de fijar su mirada en Hermione.

Asombrada, pudo ver los recuerdos que inundaron la mente de Harry mientras él la miraba desde el suelo.

Comprendió que lo que le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para no dejarse vencer interiormente por Voldemort fue el gran valor que tenía para Harry su amistad con ella.

Para Hermione, fue revelador conocer ese dato cuando siempre había pensado que Harry valoraba más a Ron que a ella. Porque en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, las sirenas habían capturado al pelirrojo como posesión más preciada para Harry dejándola a ella como la de Krum.

Una nueva imagen surgió, la de ella bajando las escaleras que la llevarían al salón de baile. Un Harry de catorce años, dejaba caer con asombro la mandíbula al contemplar aquella chica tan hermosa y arreglada.

- ¿Es ésa Hermione Granger?.- Pronunciaron los asistentes al baile.- ¡Qué cambiada está!- Dijeron al verla agarrar el brazo que Víctor le ofreció llevándola al centro de la pista.

Harry comenzó a bailar con Parvati, sentándose en cuanto terminó la primera pieza.

La imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando la pelea que ella y Ron tuvieron en aquel baile.

Hermione no entendía por qué ese era un recuerdo importante para Harry cuando para ella era uno traumático por todas las cosas crueles que le dijo el pelirrojo aquella noche. Tanto como para hacerla llorar de rabia.

Otra imagen apareció, la de ella petrificada en la enfermería por haber recibido la mirada del basilisco.

Hermione se sintió extraña al contemplar su cuerpo de doce años, completamente inmóvil en aquella cama blanca.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en la enfermería acercándose a la cama donde estaba ella. Escuchó claramente cómo su mejor amigo tocaba con cariño una de sus manos mientras le decía…

- Te echamos de menos, Hermione. Te necesitamos más que nunca.

La visión desapareció para revelar otra también perteneciente a su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron cenaban en el Gran Comedor cuando alguien les avisó de que la puerta acababa de abrirse. Ellos miraron y se pusieron en pie, saliendo del banco que ocupaban.

La Hermione adulta contempló cómo su versión de doce años, corría llena de alegría hasta Harry, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco le desequilibra. Ella escuchó su voz infantil decir con entusiasmo "¡Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!" mientras Harry sonreía feliz tras su espalda.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido chirriante, Hermione comprendió que alguien había entrado en el dormitorio. Con rapidez, se apartó del pensadero y se encaminó a la salida, encontrándose a Harry delante de sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buscarte. Te he traído la redacción corregida tal y como me pediste.

- Ah, gracias.- Pronunció al recibirla.

- No tenía muchos errores.- Dijo ella mientras le veía revisarla.- Sólo algunos de fecha, así que no he tenido que cambiar casi nada.

- Gracias otra vez, Hermione. Es un alivio que siempre pueda contar contigo.

- Bueno, para eso estamos los amigos. Por cierto… ¿dónde te habías metido?

- Por ahí con Ginny. Teníamos que hablar, siento haberte hecho esperar.

- No pasa nada, Harry. Es normal que le dediques tiempo a tu novia pero la próxima vez, no me avises de venir si no estás seguro de aparecer a tiempo. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer aunque no tengan relación con un novio.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que te eches uno. ¿Sabes que hay compañeros nuestros que están planeando bodas para julio?

- Parvati me lo contó ayer. ¿Y tú qué, has pensado ya si te casarás con Ginny?

- La verdad es que no. Antes de formar una familia me gustaría solucionar el tema de Voldemort.

- Yo tampoco me arriesgaría a tener hijos si pueden matarme en unos meses. Aunque estoy segura que tú sobrevivirás.

- Con la ayuda de una bruja extremadamente inteligente y hábil como tú cualquiera puede salir vivo.

- No te infravalores tanto. Tú sabes muy bien que has tenido enfrentamientos con Voldemort donde yo no he estado y aún así has vencido.

- He vivido, Hermione, pero vencido no.

- Bueno, yo me refería a que siempre le haces huir.

- Eso no evita que siga obsesionado con matarme.

- Sí, es más repetitivo que el ajo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

- A veces eres realmente divertida. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?. Hace una tarde estupenda y sé que te encanta visitar el lago cuando el tiempo lo permite.

- ¿Y por qué no llevas a Ginny?. Últimamente casi no os veo juntos, como descuides tu relación con ella puede terminar rompiéndose. Ella siempre te ha querido mucho, Harry, pero incluso las personas enamoradas pueden llegar a cansarse de estarlo si el chico en cuestión no les dedica tiempo o se entrega como es debido.

- ¿Entregarse, en qué sentido?

- El que tiene alimentar un noviazgo en condiciones.

- Entonces… ¿tú crees que Ginny me dejará si no le hago el suficiente caso?

- Sí, por lo tanto plantéate seriamente pasar más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Y si no quiero pasarlo?

- Haz lo que quieras, Harry. Es tu vida y debes llevarla como mejor te parezca, pero si de verdad te importa Ginny, no la pierdas. No todos los chicos tienen la suerte de tener a una mujer tan enamorada como ella lo está de ti.

- Gracias por tu consejo, Hermione. ¿Damos ese paseo?

* * *

- Hermione…- dijo tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso.

- Qué, Harry.- Contestó justo a su lado.

- Si sobrevivimos… ¿Qué crees que será de nuestras vidas?. Es decir… ¿Has pensado ya lo que harás en el futuro?

- No demasiado. Sólo las cosas normales como trabajar, independizarme de mis padres…

- ¿Y siendo una chica no has pensado en tener tu propia familia?

- La verdad es que no. Tal y como te dije en tu habitación, ahora mi prioridad es ganar la guerra.

- Pero si sobrevives... ¿Con quién te gustaría casarte, con Ron por ejemplo?

- ¿Por qué él?

- He observado cómo le miras a veces y no creo que sea igual que cuando me miras. Lo que quiero decir es que…

- Me gusta Ron.

- ¿Confirmado?

- Sólo en parte.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Él me atrae, es cierto, y no sólo desde este curso sino también del pasado, pero de ahí a que yo imagine mi vida con él…es mucho decir.

La verdad es que no veo el matrimonio feliz por ninguna parte cuando siempre hemos pasado más tiempo discutiendo que llevándonos bien y vivir con esa tensión diaria no está entre mis prioridades. Yo preferiría casarme con alguien a quien quisiera sinceramente y con el que además pudiese mantener una conversación sin desear tirarme por un puente para no tirarlo a él.

- Eres de lo que no hay, Hermione, pero eso es lo que te hace especial.

- Gracias.

- Aún no me has respondido.

- Lo he hecho, Harry, sólo que no te he dicho el nombre de la persona que considero especial.

- Pues yo quiero saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?. Tú nunca te has interesado en este tipo de cosas.

- Es que…quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien. Que eres feliz con tu vida y todo eso…

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto mi hermano mayor?

- No quiero serlo, simplemente me preocupo por ti.

- ¿De verdad eres Harry Potter?

- Hermione por favor, sé seria…

- Lo estoy siendo, aunque me resulta muy sorprendente que te interese tanto mi felicidad futura.

- Sólo quiero que los tres seamos felices, que estemos bien. Desde la muerte de Sirius, mi única familia sois Ron y tú porque desde luego no pienso volver a vivir con los Dursleys cuando todo esto acabe.

- Debes de odiarles mucho.- Pronunció recordando lo que había visto en el pensadero.- O no hablarías así de ellos.- Añadió para no dar pistas de que sabía algo.

- No podría decir algo bueno aunque lo intentara. Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando sólo te han dado malos recuerdos.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No. Prefiero pensar en lo a gusto que me encuentro ahora con mi mejor amiga. La única persona que más que disgustos, me da muchas cosas positivas.

- Gracias, Harry. Yo también te quiero.

- ¿Tanto como para casarte conmigo?

- ¡No bromees!.- Dijo riéndose tras pellizcarle el brazo de forma juguetona.- Además.- Pronunció volviendo a adoptar una actitud seria.- Tú no serías feliz a mi lado. Soy demasiado mandona. ¿Recuerdas?

- Siento habértelo llamado ayer, pero reconoce que es verdad.

- No voy a negarlo, viene en el lote junto con el resto de cosas que me caracterizan.

- Y que te hacen mi Hermione.- Él le dedicó una sonrisa bonita, ella parpadeó dos veces ante lo que había escuchado.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente. ¿Volvemos?.- Le ofreció una mano y ella la aceptó, sintiendo cómo tiraba lo suficiente hasta que la tuvo en pie.- ¿Tienes frío?.- Preguntó al verla tiritar de repente.

- ¡Accio abrigo!.- Pronunció al sacar la varita de su túnica. En pocos minutos, la prenda estaba en su poder.- Me encanta ser bruja.- Dijo comenzando a caminar junto a él, que la miraba algo desilusionado.

- Deberías haberme dejado abrigarte.- Comentó sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.- ¿No es eso lo que hacen los chicos con las chicas?

- Sí cuando quieren ser atentos. De todas maneras no te habría dejado, tú no tienes abrigo y también tienes frío, lo noto en tus labios. Voy a ponerte protección para que no se te corten.

Harry quiso decir que no pero ella sacó la barra de cacao aplicándosela antes de que él emitiese palabra.

- Ya está.- Pronunció mirándole con amor en sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de cuidarme tanto?

- Seguramente nunca. Llevo siete años de mi vida preocupándome por ti. No voy a dejar de hacerlo aunque algún día tengas tu propia familia. A mi modo de ver, los amigos están para cuidarse y protegerse hasta que mueran. Yo lo haré mientras tu futura esposa no me saque los ojos por culpa de los celos, claro.

Ella se rió un poco, Harry siguió mirándola serio.

- Te veré en la cena.- Convocó el accio para llamar a su saeta de fuego y levantó el vuelo antes de que Hermione le preguntase por qué tenía tanta prisa.

* * *

Tras cenar y hacer su guardia, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación de prefecta dispuesta a meterse en su cama caliente.

Hacía un frío horrible y le apetecía muchísimo cubrirse hasta el cuello con las mantas. Por desgracia, pilló a tres alumnos de segundo año merodeando por el castillo y tuvo que llevarlos hasta Filch. Nunca le gustó aquel guardián, pero debía obedecer las normas y ella siempre procuraba cumplirlas menos cuando estaba con Harry en alguna de sus muchas aventuras nocturnas.

Tenía que reconocerse así misma que cuando era más pequeña siempre le avisaba para evitar que se metiese en líos.

Ahora casi no lo hacía, desde hacía unos meses, Harry estaba de lo más tranquilo. Ya no quería explorar Hogwarts, se limitaba a acostarse como cualquier otro estudiante responsable del colegio. Eso era algo que a ella le llamaba mucho la atención. Aunque lo que más la asombraba era que incluso se había tomado en serio los estudios y ya no era ella la que le buscaba para hacer los deberes, sino que él mismo los hacía en cuanto no tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Acababa de llegar a la puerta de su habitación cuando vio a Ginny esperándola. Hermione sabía que quería contarle algo porque la pelirroja tenía una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro pecoso.

En cuanto la castaña abrió, la pequeña de los Weasley pasó al interior, sentándose en la cama mientras Hermione hacía aparecer una taza de cacao caliente, la bebida favorita de su amiga.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Es Harry, no sé qué le pasa. Últimamente está algo frío. Como si ya no quisiera intimidad conmigo.

Cuando nos besamos, siento que no pone sentimiento, y si nos abrazamos noto que lo hace de forma automática, pero no con ganas.

Se limita a dejar sus manos en mi espalda y no las mueve. No intenta acercarme a él, no hace nada, Hermione, simplemente está ahí.

A veces pienso que más que estar con mi novio estoy con una piedra. Algo fuerte pero sin vida propia. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, no sé decirte por qué se está comportando así, pero ten paciencia. Tú sabes que Harry ha estado muy estresado desde el curso pasado. No le busques un por qué a su actitud de ahora, sólo piensa que si quiso volver contigo a pesar de que te dejase en sexto, sería por algo.

- Eso creí yo en un principio pero de un tiempo aquí…no sé qué pensar, Hermione. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Ni idea. Sólo puedo decirte que estés ahí, que le apoyes, él tiene que ver que puede contar contigo aunque no te demuestre el mismo interés que el año pasado. Quizás sólo esté pasando una fase pasajera de lo que sea que le haga reaccionar así. Si le quieres de verdad, debes permanecer a su lado. Puede que cuando supere lo que necesite, vuelva a ser el Harry al que le brillaban los ojos con sólo verte.

- ¿Y si no es así?

- Romperá contigo. Harry no es de los chicos que se quedan con una chica por la que no sienten nada. Él sabría que estar así te haría daño y es alguien lo suficiente noble como para no querer dañarte sabiendo que lo hace.

- A veces me resulta increíble lo mucho que le conoces.

- A mí también me asombra, sólo tengo que mirarle para saber lo que le ocurre o necesita. Por eso creo que ahora lo que más necesita de ti es apoyo.

- ¿En qué exactamente, de qué tipo?

- No sé en qué, pero debes dárselo. Es lo que hacen las mujeres enamoradas. Estar ahí siempre sin importar qué.

- ¿Tú estás enamorada?

- Desde hace años.

- ¿De quién, de mi hermano?

- No.

- ¿De Víctor?

- Tampoco, aunque le recuerdo con mucho cariño, él fue el primer chico que se fijó en mí.

Si me hubiese gustado lo suficiente, habría buscado la manera de estar con él.

- Mucha gente en el castillo piensa que él fue tu primer novio.

- Eso a mí no me importa. Ganar la guerra y tener mi propia vida, sí. Aunque yo no necesito grandes cosas para ser feliz. Con estar a gusto conmigo misma y mi vida, me conformo.

- Qué suerte para ti, yo tengo un montón de deseos por lograr. Casarme con Harry es el mayor de todos. ¿Crees que algún día se hará realidad?

- Si es el destinado a estar contigo desde luego que sí.

- Pues tal y como van las cosas últimamente, me veo sin él.

- Ginny…¿Tú le quieres de verdad?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Crees?

- Es que no lo sé seguro. Desde luego siento algo profundo por él y también mucha ilusión al ser su novia. Tú sabes que me gusta desde que yo era niña.

- Pero una cosa es tener un amor platónico y otra muy distinta tenerlo de verdad.

Harry no es sólo el niño que vivió o el destinado a vencer a Voldemort. Es un chico muy especial y único y su vida nunca ha sido fácil o feliz. Por lo que yo sé de él, ha tenido más malas experiencias que buenas, quizás por eso aún se asusta un poco cuando alguien le da cariño sin él esperarlo.

- Pues ya debería haberlo superado, no soy la única que le ha demostrado afecto a lo largo de siete años. Mi familia lleva mimándole mucho tiempo. Es como para que hubiese aprendido a reconocerlo sin quedarse helado del susto.

- Harry es así, Ginny. Aunque estoy segura que cuando él supere todas sus inseguridades, será igual de afectuoso que cualquier otro chico normal que no haya pasado por lo que él. Por eso te dije y sigo diciendo, que le apoyes.

- Vale, te haré caso. Tus consejos siempre me han dado buen resultado.

- Y ahora si no te importa, márchate. Necesito acostarme, estoy muerta.

- Descansa Hermione, gracias por escucharme.

- Para eso están las amigas.

- Tú eres una estupenda. Lo único que siento es que vivas con tus padres, si ellos fuesen del mundo mágico podríamos haber pasado más tiempo juntas.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

* * *

Cuando sólo había salido el sol, escuchó unos golpes fuertes en su puerta. Ella la abrió con los ojos medio cerrados.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ron?. Son las seis de la mañana.- Dejó salir un bostezo y volvió a mirarle.

- Tienes que venir conmigo.

- Cogeré la túnica, un momento.

- Date prisa, Hermione, es urgente.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- La guerra ha empezado.

- ¡Qué!- Ahora sí que se le abrieron los ojos de forma inmediata.

- Los terrenos están llenos de Mortífagos que se aproximan aquí a velocidad. McGonagall los ha visto. Lleva horas avisando a los estudiantes.

Los más pequeños están escondidos por orden de ella. Los mayores estamos preparándonos para el combate.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Creo que ha ido a buscar a Voldemort.

- ¿Él sólo, es que ha perdido el juicio?

- Ya sabes cómo es, no le gusta ponernos en peligro.

- Cogeré una cosa y nos iremos a buscarle.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un arco y flechas?.- Preguntó al ver cómo se lo colocaba tras el abrigo que se había puesto.

- Por si me veo incapaz de usar la varita. Si estamos en guerra cualquier recurso es bueno para defendernos.

- ¿Lista entonces?

- Más que nunca, sólo espero que cuando encontremos a Harry no sea demasiado tarde.

- No te preocupes por eso, tú sabes que es duro de pelar.

- Incluso las personas más fuertes tienen un punto de "basta". Harry no es superhumano, sólo un adolescente.

- Igual que nosotros, pero tienes que reconocer que en equipo, somos invencibles.

- A veces me asombra lo optimista que eres. Aunque ahora mismo me viene genial que tengas tanta confianza en nosotros mismos.

- Venceremos Hermione, ya verás como sí, y luego nos emborracharemos celebrándolo con whisky de fuego.

- Yo sólo espero que Harry salga vivo, con eso tendré suficiente celebración.

- ¡Allí está Neville, vamos!

* * *

- ¡Al suelo Ron!.- Gritó ella cuando vio una maldición acercarse a la espalda de su amigo. Hermione derribó al mortífago usando el Desmaius, entonces encaró a Bellatrix, que se había colocado delante de ella.

Fue una lucha encarnizada, algunos estudiantes murieron, otros resultaron heridos, pero incluso desde el suelo, los que aún estaban conscientes siguieron lanzando ataques mágicos a diestro y siniestro, haciendo que los mortífagos descendieran en número.

Ron y Hermione juntaron las espaldas mientras observaban el panorama desolador que se erigía ante ellos. Sus ojos enfocaban a los cuatro mortífagos que aún quedaban. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy con su hijo Draco y por último Karkarov, que la miraba con ojos más que asesinos.

- Y yo que pensé que era amigo de Dumbledore.- Dijo ella a un lado de la cara de Ron.- Ahora confirmo aquello de "las apariencias engañan".

- ¿Le damos caña?.- Preguntó su amigo agarrando con fuerza su varita.

- Por supuesto. Sólo déjame decirte, que si ocurre lo peor, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que me siento muy afortunada de ser tu amiga.

- Para mí ha sido un orgullo ser tu amigo, y también te quiero toneladas. Haz lo posible por no morir. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Haré lo que pueda. ¡A por ellos, Ron!

Apuntando a los mortífagos, comenzaron el ataque. Ron consiguió dejar inconsciente a los tres Malfoy antes de desmayarse preso del agotamiento.

Hermione siguió luchando sola, hasta que Karkarov usó el Expeliarmus para hacer que ella perdiese su varita. Gracias al "Protego" que ella había convocado antes, pudo resistir algunos ataques del mortífago, pero la magia no era infinita y cuando se terminó su protección, Hermione se quedó sola ante él, con el único recurso del arco y las flechas para poder defenderse.

Con determinación, colocó la primera flecha en el arco y apuntó a Karkarov, él se rió de ella en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Crrees que eso podrrá deterrme?. Niña estúpida…Te matarré antes de que intentes disparrar.

- Es posible.- Dijo ella sin dejar de apuntarle ni perder el contacto visual.- Pero incluso antes de caer, lograré dispararte una flecha en el corazón.

Tu magia no podrá evitar que te mate al momento igual que tú a mí. Aunque siempre tienes la opción de salir corriendo como lleva años haciendo tu querido señor oscuro después de enfrentarse a Harry.

- ¡Insolente!.- Pronunció el hombre apuntando su varita al pecho de ella.- ¡Prronto desearrás no haberrme desafiado. Sectumsempra!

El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a sangrar sin medida, pero no se dejó impresionar por eso. Con seguridad, lanzó la flecha hacia el corazón de Karkarov, él consiguió lanzar el Cruciatus sobre ella antes de caer muerto, al suelo.

Hermione gritó de dolor durante unos minutos mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se retorcía en posturas imposibles. Cuando creía que se partiría por la mitad, todo cesó.

Necesitó un poco de tiempo antes de tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarse. Después de conseguirlo, buscó a Ron. Lo divisó a unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó ella al verle de pie.

- No mucho, pero aún tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando.

- Aquí no quedan Mortífagos, deberíamos buscar a Harry.

- Sin el mapa lo tenemos difícil. Los terrenos del lago son enormes, a saber en qué punto están él y Voldemort.

- ¡Ya sé, usaré el accio para atraer su escoba y así podremos encontrarle más fácilmente!

- ¡Si no sabes volar!

- Tú sí.

- ¿Seguro que podrás soportarlo?

- Por Harry y su seguridad soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Yo también. Estoy listo.

- ¡Accio Saeta de fuego!

En pocos minutos, llegó hasta ellos. Hermione la recogió con el brazo en alto. Al verla Ron pensó que era como si cogiese una espada. Ella le dio la escoba y él montó primero, dejándole el suficiente espacio para que se colocase detrás.

- ¿Estás preparada?

- ¡Arranca de una vez!- pronunció con firmeza, sintiendo cómo el aire frío nocturno cortaba sus labios debido a la velocidad que ya llevaban.

- ¡Ahí abajo veo algo!.- Gritó Ron en medio del aire silbante.- ¡Parecen luces de magia!

- ¡Seguro que son Harry y Voldemort!

- ¡Agárrate fuerte Hermione, voy a meterle caña a la escoba!

* * *

- ¿Dónde están?.- Preguntó ella mientras recorría el lugar.

- Yo qué sé. No veo nada. ¡Lumus!- La punta de la varita de Ron emitió una luz que alumbró parcialmente el lugar.

Hermione usó el mismo hechizo para aumentar la visibilidad, ella caminó junto a su amigo rogando interiormente por encontrar a Harry aún vivo. Unos metros después, vieron un resplandor. Ellos corrieron hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por las barbas de Merlín.- Pronunció el pelirrojo al ver a Harry lleno de sangre mientras empuñaba su varita hacia la de Voldemort.- ¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo con pánico mirando a Hermione.- Yo no sé si seré capaz de expulsar tanta energía con mi magia.

- Eso no importa ahora, Ron. Tal y como tú dijiste, en equipo somos invencibles. Vamos a enseñarle a Voldemort de lo que somos capaces.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia de ataque?

- Todo vale, incluso las maldiciones imperdonables, porque él no dudará en usarlas contra nosotros.

- Sólo espero que si salimos vivos no nos encarcelen en Azkaban.

Con la mayor velocidad que pudieron sacar, Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta colocarse a ambos lados de Harry, lanzando toda clase de hechizos agresivos contra Voldemort. Él consiguió desarmar a Ron en pocos segundos, dejándole sin sentido. Hermione pudo resistir más, usando el protego mientras escuchaba la voz cansada de Harry decirle que se fuese. Ella siguió lanzando magia sin perder el contacto visual con Voldemort en ningún momento. Harry volvió a insistir.

- Por favor Hermione, márchate.

- Llevo siete años a tu lado, no voy a abandonarte cuando más me necesitas.

- ¡Yo no te quiero aquí!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Que te largues de una vez, si te mata será por mi culpa!

- ¡Eso tampoco me importa, si muero yo seré la única culpable por haber venido, pero estaré orgullosa de dar mi vida protegiéndote si eso consigue que tú vivas!

- ¡Qué bonito!.- Dijo Voldemort con ironía.- ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de morir puedo cumplir tu deseo ahora mismo. Avada Kedavra!

- ¡¡ PROTEGO MÁXIMO!!- Gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando la fuerza protectora de la magia hasta invocar un escudo circular tan grande como para proteger a Harry y a ella dentro.

La maldición se estrelló en la energía sin poder entrar. Voldemort emitió un grito de rabia, aumentando la fuerza de sus ataques mágicos.

Harry se sentía cada vez más débil, Hermione lo notó al ver cómo él se tambaleaba un poco, logrando mantener el equilibrio cuando ella usó una de sus manos para agarrarle de la cintura, dejando la otra en la varita que aún usaba ella para frustrar los intentos que hacía Voldemort por atravesar aquel enorme escudo que hacía inservible sus hechizos mortales.

- Hermione por favor.- Dijo Harry tosiendo sangre.- Déjame solo.

- Jamás.- Contestó sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort ni disminuir la energía de sus ataques, que no eran muy dañinos en el mago oscuro pero sí hacían que fuese perdiendo energías.

- Hermione, vete, hazlo por mí.

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Pero ésta no. Voy a estar a tu lado y protegerte como he hecho desde que me hice tu amiga. Y ni todos los por favor o te lo ruego que puedas decirme, harán que cambie de opinión respecto a eso. Te quiero, Harry Potter, y quiero estar contigo ahora.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que te haga daño!

- ¡Y yo no quiero que él te mate!. Quiero que vivas para que tu deseo de una vida feliz se haga realidad.

Si me marcho ahora, tú morirás, sabes que lo harás, estás muy débil, y yo no voy a darle la satisfacción a Voldemort de matarte fácilmente. Me quedo hasta que todo termine y tú lo aceptarás porque lo digo yo y porque sabes que sin mí, tal y como estás, no podrás ganar.

- Odio cuando tienes razón, y casi siempre la tienes.

- Es una de las ventajas de ser inteligente.

- Pues usa esa inteligencia para poder lanzarle algo que le haga perder más fuerzas, yo estoy al límite de mi aguante.

- Enfádate Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te enfades.

- Cuando lo hago me cuesta mucho controlarme.

- Por eso mismo, si tú dejas salir tu furia, tu magia aumentará y dañará mucho más a Voldemort. Tienes que enfadarte, tienes que usar esa energía negativa en Voldemort. Saca tu odio hacia él y lánzaselo, seguro que no lo resistirá.

- ¿Y si no puedo controlarlo y provoco una catástrofe?

- Si dicha catástrofe sirve para cargárnoslo, bienvenida sea.

- ¿Y si nos mata?

- Entonces celebraremos la victoria en el cielo, junto a tus padres.

Hermione no lo vio, pero Harry la miró con un amor sincero en sus ojos verdes.

Él obedeció la sugerencia de Hermione, concentrándose en el odio que sentía hacia Voldemort y todo el sufrimiento que le había causado durante siete largos años. Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, apuntó al corazón del mago tenebroso y salió del escudo para poder acercarse todo lo posible.

Hermione gritó que volviera pero él no hizo caso, ella lanzó otro Protego para él, pero Harry lo esquivó.

Conforme apuntaba hacia Voldemort pensó en todas las cosas buenas que había vivido en Hogwarts con sus dos mejores amigos, sobre todo junto a Hermione. Su varita dejó salir una gran energía que aquel mago loco jamás había visto. Algo tan blanco y brillante que hasta el propio Harry tuvo que ponerse una mano en la frente para no deslumbrarse.

La energía se metió en el cuerpo de Voldemort haciendo que gritase de dolor. Entonces se desplomó en el suelo, pero usó su varita para pronunciar un Avada Kedavra que fue directo a Harry, sólo que la maldición se estrelló contra el nuevo Protego Máximo que hizo aparecer Hermione.

Ella salió también de su escudo, cogiendo el arco y colocando dos flechas que dirigió al corazón de Voldemort. Con decisión, Hermione disparó las dos flechas, clavándose de lleno en el órgano vital de aquel hombre que tantísimo mal había hecho al mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo.

Voldemort volvió a gritar mientras sentía la sangre caer al suelo. Harry también gritó de dolor, su cicatriz estaba en carne viva. Entonces se desplomó.

Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia Hermione, ella disparó otra flecha, que fue a parar a la mano del mago que aún sostenía la varita, haciendo que la soltase. Ella aprovechó su desarme para poder acercarse más a él, apuntando una nueva flecha esta vez a su cabeza.

- ¿Has tenido bastante?- preguntó la castaña viéndole sufrir.

- Maldita sangre sucia.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a toser sangre negra de manera incontrolada.

Hermione tensó más el arco, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Antes de disparar, esperó que él hiciera el primer movimiento, porque matarle a sangre fría no estaba en su pensamiento, pero Voldemort no atacó, sino que cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza al suelo. Hermione supuso que estaba muerto y volvió a guardar la flecha en el carcaj, colgándose el arco de un hombro y corriendo hasta Harry, que estaba a unos pasos de ella.

La castaña se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, situando la cabeza de Harry en su regazo. Ella le llamó, pero él no respondió. Colocó dos dedos en su cuello para comprobar si tenía pulso, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que así era.

Usando la magia curativa que había aprendido durante las vacaciones, cerró casi todas las heridas que él tenía por todo el cuerpo. Las que quedaron aún le hacían perder sangre, pero Hermione sabía que no en puntos vitales, así que supo que estaba a salvo.

Rompiendo parte de la tela que estaba en la falda de su camisón, Hermione tapó los pocos cortes de Harry que no había logrado curar.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si Ron había recuperado el sentido, pero al verle inmóvil en el suelo comprobó que seguía inconsciente.

Ella se limitó a sostener a Harry mientras usaba su varita para lanzar chispas rojas hacia el cielo, esperando que pronto llegase la ayuda. Entonces, sintió el aire silbante en sus oídos. Sabía que eso sólo podía significar que algo se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Giró el rostro para verlo y se encontró con Voldemort de pie, riéndose satisfecho mientras veía la energía verde aproximarse a ella.

Hermione sabía que ese color pertenecía al Avada Kedavra.

Con cuidado, dejó a Harry en el suelo y se puso en pie, empuñando su varita para convocar un nuevo Protego Máximo que encerrase a Harry en un escudo más potente que el anterior. En cuanto le vio a salvo, se echó a un lado, intentando escapar de la maldición, pero la luz verde volvió a seguirla.

Al volver intentar evitarla, tropezó con una piedra, cayéndose al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra una rama. Ella se mareó y lo último que notó fue algo brillante envolver su cuerpo. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, Ron estaba a su lado, mirándola con alivio al verla viva.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.

- Fatal. ¿Dónde está Harry?- Cuestionó al mirar a su alrededor y no verle por ningún sitio.

- No tengo ni idea. Cuando volví al mundo de los vivos lo único que vi fue un montón de cenizas. ¿Crees que serán de Voldemort?

- Por fin pronuncias su nombre sin temor, eso es bueno. La verdad es que me encantaría creer que esas cenizas son de ese loco pero sigo sin encontrar explicación a la desaparición de Harry.

- A lo mejor está inconsciente en algún sitio que no vemos.

- Esto está lleno de vegetación, va a ser difícil localizarle a simple vista.

- En cuarto año lo hiciste al lado de la casa de los gritos.

- Aquello fue fácil, Ron, le oía llorar. Ahora no escucho nada, sólo el aire.

- Entonces miraremos por la maleza.

- Buena idea.

- Yo haré el espacio desde estos árboles hasta la roca de allí.

- De acuerdo. Me quedo con el resto de la zona.

Con cuidado, Hermione empezó a caminar por el lugar, dando los pasos sin prisa, temiendo hacerle daño a Harry en el caso de que lo pisara por accidente.

Escuchó la voz de Ron preguntarle si había tenido suerte, ella respondió que no. Durante un buen rato, no tuvo éxito, hasta que su pie izquierdo chocó contra algo.

Sin dudarlo se agachó sobre el suelo colocándose a cuatro patas. La luna no alumbraba el lugar donde estaba ella así que usó la varita para invocar un Lumus que fue alumbrando la tierra hasta que localizó una mano tras unos arbustos cercanos.

- ¡Ron, le he encontrado!

El pelirrojo corrió hasta ella. Colocándose en la misma postura justo a su lado.

Hermione apartó los arbustos con cuidado y entonces apareció el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry lleno de nuevas heridas y sangre por casi todas partes. Incluso salía de sus ropas ya destrozadas.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar aquellos signos claros de tortura. Ella se refugió en el pecho de Ron rompiendo a llorar de manera descontrolada.

Él se limitó a abrazarla, dándole el apoyo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento.

- No pienses lo peor.- Dijo Ron.- Aún respira.

- Sácalo de aquí.- Añadió Hermione mirando los ojos azules de su otro mejor amigo.- Tú sabes controlar la saeta de fuego. Monta a Harry en ella y llévalo a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le cure lo más rápido posible. Si sigue perdiendo sangre puede morirse.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

- Inspeccionaré la zona por si acaso. Quiero asegurarme de que Voldemort ya no existe. Algo me dice que tú tenías razón y que esas cenizas son lo que queda de él.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione.

- Por supuesto. Luego nos vemos.

* * *

Tras dejarlo en la enfermería, Ron se reunió con la profesora McGonagall, que acababa de regresar con claros signos de cansancio en su rostro anciano.

- Informe, Weasley.

- Dejamos inconscientes a la familia Malfoy cerca del roble muerto. Karkarov murió porque Hermione lo mató, aunque yo no lo vi. Pero contando con que tenía una flecha menos en su carcaj, doy por hecho que eso fue lo que usó.

- ¿La señorita Granger ha usado flechas en vez de magia?

- Sí señora. Decidió llevarlas por si se veía incapaz de usar la varita.

- Es una suerte que ella sea muggle y disponga de más recursos que los mágicos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Sabe algo de los otros mortífagos?

- Están camino de Azkaban. Yo misma llamé a Hagrid para que avisara al ministro.

- ¿Han matado muchos compañeros?

- No tantos como les hubiera gustado, pero sí más de diez. Tendré que escribir a sus padres para darles la noticia.

- Al menos les alegrará saber que lucharon hasta el final.

- Eso no evitará que queden destrozados, señor Weasley. ¿Sabe algo del señor Potter?

- Estuvo combatiendo sin ayuda hasta que Hermione y yo le localizamos por medio de la saeta de fuego.

Luchamos junto a él hasta que Voldemort me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté, Hermione estaba desmayada y no había ni rastro tanto de Harry como del mago tenebroso. Hermione buscó a Harry por los alrededores y le encontró sin sentido tras unos arbustos grandes.

Entonces yo le monté en la escoba y le traje al castillo. Él está ahora en la enfermería. Hermione decidió quedarse en la zona para comprobar si era verdad que el innombrable estuviese muerto. ¿Cree usted que podremos confiar en que sí lo esté?

- Espero que así sea, señor Weasley. Al menos ya no le queda apoyo de sus mortífagos.

La mayoría han muerto y los que queden vivos serán encarcelados, no creo que él siga teniendo ganas de contar con ellos.

Si sigue vivo, estará furioso por una nueva derrota. Si está muerto…los seguidores que hayan sobrevivido se pudrirán en la cárcel. Sin él no son nada.

- Es lo único que me consuela, profesora McGonagall. Eso, y el que sólo viésemos cenizas donde él estuvo.

- Si había cenizas ya no podrá volver por mucho que lo intente. Cuando un mago se desintegra o explota no hay medio posible de revivirlo. Esperemos que eso haya sido lo que le haya ocurrido a Voldemort. Avíseme cuando vuelva la señorita Granger. Yo mientras tanto iré a informarme del estado del señor Potter.

- Hasta luego profesora McGonagall.

- Hasta luego señor Weasley. Gracias por la información y por haber sido tan valiente. El mundo mágico estará en una deuda eterna con usted, la señorita Granger y el señor Potter.

Ron no fue capaz de decir nada, se puso tan colorado como su pelo. McGonagall sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la enfermería, deseando ver a Harry para poder comprobar en su mente, lo que había sucedido, pues Snape, no era el único que sabía usar el Legeremens.

* * *

Cuando llegó al castillo, eran las dos de la madrugada. Hermione estaba agotada física y anímicamente.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de entrada, se desplomó en el suelo. Ron corrió en su ayuda, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a la enfermería, dejándola en una cama que estaba al lado del aún inconsciente Harry, que a pesar de su palidez ya tenía mejor aspecto.

- Quiero detalles, señor Weasley.- Dijo la enfermera comenzando a quitarle a Hermione el abrigo y su camisón. Ron se dio la vuelta para darles privacidad.

- Todo se resume en que combatimos, ganamos, y Hermione se quedó en la zona para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Supongo que el hecho de caminar kilómetros después de un combate a muerte es lo que ha hecho que esté sin fuerzas.

- Así es, señor Weasley. ¿Quiere echarme una mano?

- Lo que sea para ayudar a que Hermione mejore pronto.

- Necesito aplicar unas hierbas que cerrarán sus heridas sin dejar cicatrices. Encontrará una tetera en mi despacho. Llénela de agua y use el hechizo que quiera para calentarla rápido.

- Comprendido. Regresaré lo más pronto posible.

Unos minutos después, la enfermera cubría a Hermione hasta el cuello, avisando a Ron de que ya estaba curada y fuera de peligro.

- Ahora sólo necesita descansar, usted también, señor Weasley. Pero primero voy a examinarle.

Una vez lo hubo hecho, Ron se ajustó las ropas sabiendo que estaba curado.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?.- Preguntó mirando a su cama.

- Ha sufrido mucho, por lo demás está bien. Al igual que la señorita Granger, sólo necesita reposo.

- ¿Cuándo despertará?

- No lo sé, puede hacerlo en unas horas o en unos días. Todo depende de él.

- ¿De verdad está bien?

- Sí, señor Weasley. Váyase a dormir, lo necesita.

- ¿Puedo descansar aquí?

- No, debo disponer del resto de camas libres por si vienen más heridos.

- Entonces la veré mañana. Avíseme cuando despierte cualquiera de los dos.

- Por supuesto, señor Weasley. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señora Pomfrey.

* * *

Hermione fue la primera en abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro amable de Poppy mirándola con atención.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?

- Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo demás estoy bien. ¿Qué sabe de lo ocurrido?

- Bastante, McGonagall me dio todos los detalles.

- ¿Y Voldemort?

- Por lo que sabemos, ha dejado de existir. Cuando el señor Potter despierte, se lo haremos saber.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Mejor, pero no creo que abra los ojos hoy.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- La de la cena.

- ¿Llevo durmiendo todo el día?

- Sí, señorita Granger, y no es de extrañar, estaba usted agotada.

- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Supongo que en el Gran Comedor. Pronto vendrá. Le prometí avisarle si alguno de los dos despertaba.

- No lo haga, señora Pomfrey. Prefiero ser yo la que vaya a buscarle. ¿Estoy bien del todo?. Es que no me siento las piernas.

- Es por culpa del relajante que le apliqué.

- Qué alivio. Si llego a saber que estaba inválida no sé cómo habría reaccionado.

- Podría haber ocurrido pero el protego que usted usó le hizo mucho bien. Su cuerpo habría sufrido más si usted no hubiese empleado la magia para protegerse.

- Soy una chica previsora.

- Eso lo sé, como también sé que es usted la única que siempre ha estado pendiente del señor Potter.

Creo que él ha pasado más tiempo aquí que en el colegio. Es muy propenso a los accidentes aunque lo de anoche no puede compararse con uno de ellos. Es una suerte que él tuviese tantas ganas de vivir, si no hubiese sido por eso no habría sobrevivido.

- Harry siempre ha sido muy fuerte.- Dijo Hermione mirándole con cariño.- Es un hombre extraordinario en muchos aspectos, y lo más curioso de todo es que él no lo piensa de sí mismo.

- Pero la tiene a usted para hacérselo saber. Tiene suerte de tener a una amiga que lo quiera tanto.

- Él también es muy especial para mí. ¿Sabe algo de los supervivientes?

- Todos están bien. Los heridos que llegaron anoche después de ustedes dos, se levantaron esta mañana. Supongo que estarán cenando. Aparte del señor Weasley, la única persona que ha venido interesándose por ustedes ha sido Ginevra.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Perfectamente. Ella no llegó a luchar, McGonagall la mandó cuidar de los alumnos pequeños que estaban escondidos.

- Buena idea. Ginny viene de una familia muy protectora, seguro que los atendió bien.

- Esta tarde vino a decirme que el colegio había vuelto a su rutina normal. También preguntó cómo se encontraba usted, dijo que las dos eran buenas amigas.

- Es cierto. Aunque reconozco que no siempre nos hemos relacionado. Llevamos unos años en los que ni Harry ni yo tenemos demasiado tiempo para las relaciones sociales. Supongo que eso cambiará ahora que Voldemort ya no existe.

- McGonagall dijo que usted y el señor Weasley se quedaron examinando el lugar donde encontraron al señor Potter. ¿Es verdad que sólo vieron cenizas?

- Sí señora. Cuando Ron se llevó a Harry usé la magia para comprobar de dónde procedían y pude invocar una escena de la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort. Por lo poco que se mostró, entendí que Harry le hizo estallar.

- La magia interna de algunos magos es muy poderosa, señorita Granger, sobre todo si saben canalizarla bien.

- Pues eso no concuerda mucho con Harry, él siempre ha sido muy impulsivo. Cuando se enfada le cuesta mucho controlar su rabia. Aunque si la dejó salir con Voldemort, puedo entender porqué él explotó. Harry es capaz de hacer estallar las cosas cuando está furioso.

- Una prueba inequívoca de que es un gran mago.

- Eso nunca lo he dudado. ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Si se ve con fuerzas de mover las piernas, por supuesto.

- La verdad es que aún no me responden del todo pero creo que lograré sentarme.

- Le prepararé una poción revitalizante.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey.

- De nada, señorita Granger. En todo caso gracias a ustedes tres por librarnos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

- Y a usted por cuidarnos tan bien.- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de verla levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Con cuidado, logró salir de la cama y sentarse en el filo de la de Harry.

Moviendo su flequillo negro para ver su cicatriz pudo ver que estaba muy roja, pero Hermione sabía que eso ya no era preocupante.

Si Voldemort ya no existía no volvería a molestarle. Hermione esperaba que Harry pudiese tener una vida normal, sin pesadillas proféticas o malos recuerdos causados por aquel loco que siempre había amargado su existencia causándole un dolor que muy pocos habrían experimentado aún sin tener relación con el mundo mágico.

Cuado escuchó los pasos de la señora Pomfrey, volvió a taparle la cicatriz con su pelo negro y se sentó de nuevo en la cama de ella, tomándose la poción en cuanto la enfermera se la dio.

- Dentro de unos minutos recuperará toda la movilidad en sus piernas.

- La creo, estoy empezando a sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Si por lo que sea Harry despierta cuando me haya ido…me avisará. ¿Verdad, señora Pomfrey?

- Sí, señorita Granger.

- Gracias.

- Ahora túmbese. Relájese hasta que sienta que sus fuerzas han vuelto del todo. Mientras tanto, iré a llamar a McGonagall. La alegrará saber que usted está consciente. Ella la estima mucho.

- Yo también, es una gran mujer además de una profesora excelente.

- Hasta luego, señorita Granger.

Tras la visita de Minerva, Hermione salió de la cama. Se sentía perfectamente, miró a Harry y vio que seguía dormido. Así que después de despedirse de Poppy salió de la enfermería, encontrando a Ron justo a la salida del Gran Comedor.

El pelirrojo corrió hasta ella dándole un abrazo mostrando su contento por verla bien. Ella lo devolvió mirándole sonriente.

- Me alegro que estés bien.- Dijo la castaña separándose lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a él.

- Yo también. ¿Y sabes qué?. Me ha salido novia.

- ¡Venga ya!

- ¡En serio!. Por lo visto, Neville comentó a medio comedor lo valiente que fuimos con aquellos mortífagos y…bueno, aparte de que ahora soy súper popular, tengo más de una admiradora, aunque sólo una me ha parecido lo bastante sincera como para darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Y quién es, Lavender?

- No por favor, ya me costó bastante librarme de ella el curso pasado. En su lugar he puesto a Luna, y no vayas a llamarla lunática, aunque sea rara es una gran chica.

- No iba a decir nada, Ron, siempre he pensado que ese apodo es bastante cruel.

- Pues tú lo has usado alguna vez para referirte a ella.

- Y el resto del castillo también, pero confieso que esa chica me cae bien, se la ve buena aunque sea muy peculiar. Recuerdo que en quinto siempre te animaba en los partidos. Solía ponerse un sombrero con un león rugiente. Era algo bastante cómico pero demostraba que te admiraba toneladas.

- Sé que Luna me admira porque ella misma me lo ha dicho pero la razón que me ha impulsado a salir con ella ha sido que ella fue la única persona en preguntarme cómo estaba yo. Las demás se han limitado a pedirme detalles de la batalla.

Luna sólo dijo "Me alegro de que estés vivo. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?" y eso me hizo pensar que sí se preocupaba sinceramente por mí. Así que me he dicho "No la dejes escapar, Ron". Sólo espero que mi familia no se cachondee mucho de lo nuestro cuando decida llevarla a la Madriguera.

- Si están allí Fred y George seguro que te harán más de un comentario ocurrente. Tus hermanos se ríen hasta de una piedra. Pero son tu familia y estoy convencida que te apoyarán con cualquier chica con la que decidas estar.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo la señora Pomfrey de Harry?

- Sólo que está bien y fuera de peligro. Pero no sabe cuándo despertará. Según sus propias palabras todo depende de él.

- Esperemos que cuando decida abrir los ojos no nos diga que sigue viendo a Voldemort en sueños.

- Yo también lo espero, Ron. ¿Me acompañas a las cocinas?. Me muero de hambre.

- Aún hay gente cenando en el Gran Comedor, Hermione. Y han puesto una tarta de chocolate riquísima, mientras tú cenas me comeré un buen trozo.

- No cambiarás nunca.

- Por eso soy especial.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ron levantó un brazo doblando el codo lo suficiente para que ella pudiese agarrarlo. Hermione aceptó esa muestra de galantería y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor agarrada a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando ella se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, medio colegio la rodeó preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella asintió y contestó todas las preguntas que le hicieron, exceptuando las que implicaban el estado de Harry, ya que no podía asegurar cuándo se recuperaría.

Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw regresaron a sus asientos. Ginny ocupó entonces un espacio junto a su hermano, mirando a Hermione y preguntándole por lo ocurrido cuando ella se quedó sola. Hermione le contó todo lo que quiso saber, entonces la pelirroja se despidió de ella y le dijo que se iba a la enfermería para ver cómo estaba Harry.

Un rato después, Hermione se la encontró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sentada frente al fuego en uno de los sillones rojos, contemplando las llamas con una expresión melancólica.

- Sigue durmiendo.- Dijo Ginny.- Es desesperante.

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que sólo estaba agotado, algo normal cuando por poco le matan.

- ¿Crees que cuando despierte querrá estar conmigo?

- Ya lo estaba antes.

- Yo me refiero a que sea el Harry del año pasado. Hay gente que después de una experiencia fuerte valora más la vida y lo que tiene, espero que a Harry le suceda eso. Si me dice que quiere dejarme no sé si lo soportaré, Hermione.

- Te dolerá, pero con el tiempo lo superarás. Además, hay un montón de chicos que están deseando salir contigo.

- Ellos no son Harry Potter.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

- Le quiero, Hermione, ahora lo sé con seguridad. Pero me mata saber que él no siente lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Te lo dijo antes de la batalla?

- No hacía falta, me lo demostraba a diario. Sólo tenía que fijarme en lo frío que se había vuelto para entender que él ya no sentía lo mismo de antes.

- ¿Y tú vas a darte por vencida o vas a luchar por conservar lo vuestro?

- Ya no sé si merece la pena, por mucho que yo le quiera, si él no quiere estar conmigo no voy a impedírselo. Sólo espero que si decide intentarlo con alguna otra chica, le vaya bien.

- Eso sólo lo diría alguien que ama de verdad a otro alguien, Ginny. Está claro para mí que le quieres sinceramente. Espero que él sepa valorarlo, y si decide dejarte…entonces espero que lo haga con el suficiente tacto para no hacerte más daño del que ya te ha hecho con su indiferencia.

- Te aseguro Hermione que es algo que duele más que la posibilidad de que pueda romper conmigo. ¿Vas a decirme ahora quién es el chico que amas?. Ya que Voldemort no existe, podrás estar con él y todo eso.

- Es imposible, él ya tiene pareja.

- Oh vaya, lo siento.

- Bueno, era de esperar. No podría fijarse en mí porque no entro dentro del tipo de chicas que suelen gustarle.

- Pues es idiota, tú eres una gran mujer y una buenísima persona.

- Gracias, Ginny.

- Incluso si en vez de mí, Harry hubiese elegido estar contigo, yo lo entendería. Cualquier chico podría enamorarse de ti si tú te hubieses comportado con él como lo has hecho siempre con Harry.

- No siempre el agradecimiento se transforma en amor de pareja, Ginevra.

A veces, cuando se adquiere una gran confianza, los chicos dejan de verte como una chica, te conocen tan bien que no hay misterio y eso le quita encanto al asunto. Supongo que en el caso de Harry, eso es lo que impediría que me quisiera como algo más que su mejor amiga.

- Pues permíteme dudarlo, Hermione, sé de sobras que eres la chica en quien más confía y que por eso mismo te valora toneladas. Aunque no hubiera misterio entre vosotros podría amarte fácilmente, hay muchas vivencias que os unen y además está el hecho de que siempre has cuidado de él.

- Yo creo que se ve más como mi hermano mayor que como el hombre de mi vida.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, cómo le ves?

- Aparte de como el mago más extraordinario que he conocido, y el mejor amigo que he tenido, le veo como el único chico que reúne todo lo que alguna vez he buscado en un hombre.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que él es la persona de quien estás enamorada?

- No, te estoy diciendo que es el único que tiene lo que yo busco. Pero eso no hace que le ame.

- ¿Pero lo haces, sí o no?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad.

- Pues seguirás teniéndola, porque no pienso responderte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

- Dime su nombre, Hermione, incluso si fuese Harry, lo entendería.

- De acuerdo Ginny, es él, pero no pienso intervenir en vuestra relación. Valoro la amistad por encima de todo y tú eres mi amiga, antes que mis sentimientos por Harry están los que comparto contigo.

- Eres muy noble, Hermione. Y te agradezco que respetes mi noviazgo. Pero también te digo que si se diese el caso de que él se enamorase de ti, no me molestaría veros juntos. Tú también eres mi amiga y quiero tu felicidad por encima de todo. Si dependiese de que estuvieras con Harry, lo aceptaría. Por supuesto que me dolería perderle, pero también sería feliz al verte feliz a ti con él.

- Yo también te quiero, Ginny.

- Deberíamos acostarnos. Es muy tarde.

- Buenas noches, nos veremos en el desayuno.

Ginny la abrazó antes de dejarla marchar a su habitación de prefecta.

- Ocurra lo que ocurra, Hermione.- Dijo la pelirroja antes de que la castaña saliera por el retrato.- Quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

- Tú a mí también, Ginny.- Tras despedirse con la mano, se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y Harry seguía durmiendo. Los estudiantes del castillo hacían apuestas sobre el tiempo que tardaría en despertar.

Ron y Luna continuaron su relación y para Hermione estaba claro que cada vez se afianzaba más.

Ginny por su parte, continuó yendo a la enfermería a ver a Harry cada vez que tenía un rato libre.

Madame Pomfrey intentaba darle ánimos, pero la pelirroja estaba empezando a pensar lo peor.

Para ella, no importaba que la piel de Harry tuviera mejor color, o que respirase con normalidad a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Su única preocupación era las posibles secuelas negativas que hubiera dejado en él el enfrentamiento de Voldemort.

Ginny tenía muy claro que si antes de la batalla Harry había sido muy frío con ella, cuando despertase lo sería mucho más, pues ella conocía lo suficiente de él como para saber que cuando algo le atormentaba, lo reflejaba en comportamiento antisocial.

La Weasley sabía que le apoyaría, pero dudaba de que surtiese efecto, en su fuero interno sabía, que Hermione era la única persona capaz de hacer reaccionar a Harry cuando él estaba en esa fase de "no quiero saber nada de nadie ni del resto del mundo".

Hermione por su parte, seguía con su vida normal, aunque con la diferencia de que ya no tenía que soportar los comentarios malos de Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle ya que los tres habían sido expulsados de Hogwarts.

Debido a la fama que habían ganado tras la batalla, le había salido más de un admirador, pero Hermione no les prestaba atención. El único hombre que amaba se encontraba tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería, y además tenía novia, una chica que era su amiga y como tal la quería.

A pesar de haberle dicho a Ginny que estaba enamorada de Harry, ella fue sincera cuando le dijo que no se metería en la relación que mantenía con él y para Hermione, era indiferente que Ginny le dijera que Harry no la quería, mientras él mismo no lo admitiese, ella iba a respetar su noviazgo con Ginny. Pues sabía de sobras que la pelirroja estaba muy ilusionada con el salvador oficial del mundo mágico.

Camino del aula de Herbología, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall. Ella le encomendó una misión que la mantendría alejada del colegio durante un mes.

Debía localizar a Hagrid y darle nuevos detalles de su labor en Japón. El semigigante había dejado de escribir, se encontraba allí intentando conseguir para el colegio, una criatura mágica que sólo se localizaba en aquella isla. Al dejar de recibir noticias, Minerva comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que Hermione, Harry y Ron tenían una buenísima relación con el guardabosque y pensó que si mandaba allí a la castaña, él estaría encantado de recibirla y dejarse ayudar por ella.

Hermione aceptó el encargo sin dudarlo un segundo prometiendo a la profesora volver lo más pronto posible.

- Este paraguas será su traslador. Hagrid la estará esperando. También le he preparado a usted una mochila con una tienda mágica que le proporcionará todo lo que necesite durante su estancia. Cuando llegue a la zona donde está Hagrid tenga cuidado porque está llena de Kappas. Sea precavida, señorita Granger, son muy difíciles de ver, pero en el caso de que alguno la atrape, recuerde lo que debe de hacer para liberarse.

- Inclinarme educadamente y hacer que derrame el agua del cuenco de su cabeza cuando me devuelva el saludo.

- Correcto. Cuídese y dígale a Hagrid de mi parte, que Grawp está bien y pregunta por él. Seguro que eso le anima a regresar rápido.

- ¿Algo más, profesora?

- No de momento. Mándeme una lechuza cuando le haya encontrado.

- Lo haré, señora. Hasta dentro de un mes.

- Adiós, señorita Granger.

* * *

Dos días después de que Hermione dejase el colegio, Harry despertó, a la hora de la cena igual que hizo Hermione en su momento. Lo primero que él distinguió fue el cuerpo de Ginny, que estaba en una silla junto al filo de su cama.

La pelirroja le dio un beso antes de preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

- Mejor. ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?.

- Se recuperaron mucho antes que tú. Mi hermano está ahora saliendo con Luna y Hermione se ha ido a Japón para cumplir un encargo que le hizo McGonagall.

- ¿De qué trataba?

- La profesora no quiso darme detalles, sólo nos dijo a Ron y a mí que ella estaría ausente durante un tiempo.

- ¿Qué les pasó?. Me refiero en la batalla.

- No lo sé, Ron sólo recuerda haber combatido junto a ti y Hermione antes de desmayarse por culpa del que no debe ser nombrado.

Después de despertar, tú habías desaparecido y al innombrable no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Ellos te buscaron y fue Hermione quien te encontró tras unos arbustos grandes. Ron te montó en tu escoba y te trajo a la enfermería.

Hermione se quedó inspeccionando el lugar para asegurarse de que quien tú sabes estaba muerto pero no me dijo lo que vio, cuando la vi no hablamos de eso sino de nuestra relación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi amiga y necesitaba su opinión para entender por qué habías sido tan frío conmigo antes de la batalla.

- Tenía mucho en la cabeza, Ginny, mi novia era la última de mis prioridades.

- ¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho?. Yo también sé escuchar. Siendo mi novio, deberías confiar en mí para cualquier cosa.

- Debería, pero no lo hago.

- ¿Por qué yo no soy Hermione o mi hermano?

- Exactamente. No te lo tomes a mal pero…lo que me une a ellos no es comparable a lo que comparto contigo.

- ¿Pero me quieres sí o no?

- ¿Qué más da?

- Mucho, Harry. Debes decirme lo que sientes de verdad por mí para saber a lo que atenerme de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Y eso por qué, para echarte otro novio si yo te dejo?

- Por ejemplo.

- Qué bonito de tu parte.- Dijo él con ironía.

- ¿Y qué quieres, que me quede suspirando por ti el resto de mi vida?.

Puede que yo esté enamorada de ti, pero si tú no me amas yo tengo el derecho a rehacer mi vida junto a otra persona que sí pueda corresponderme.

No eres el único chico que existe en el planeta y por mucho que te admire o me guste ser la novia del famoso Harry Potter, no estoy dispuesta a ser la única que pone de su parte en esta relación. ¿He sido clara?

- Bastante.

- ¿Y qué tienes que decirme?

- Que te vayas buscando otro novio porque el de ahora ya no quiere serlo.

- ¡Genial!.- Dijo Ginny levantándose con ímpetu de la silla- ¡Y ahí va el tacto del señor Potter para romper con su novia!- Entonces le miró con ira.- ¡Pues nada, Harry, que seas muy feliz con la vida que quieras llevar de ahora en adelante pero no esperes que esté ahí para celebrarlo!- De una patada tiró la silla. Harry parpadeó algo asombrado al ver que hasta la cara de Ginny se había puesto roja de rabia.- ¡Me has hecho daño!- Dijo ella rompiendo a llorar- ¡Un montón!- Entonces salió corriendo de la enfermería sin esperar la respuesta de él.

Harry se sintió mal por haberla herido pero también aliviado al haber aclarado las cosas.

La batalla contra Voldemort le había hecho valorar todo lo bueno que había en su vida, y se dio cuenta que su relación con Ginny no era lo que más sobresalía.

Pero sí existía algo muy valioso para él, tanto como para al sólo pensar en ello, conseguir destruir al mago más peligroso que jamás había tenido el mundo mágico. Porque cuando él despertó y vio aquella energía verde aproximarse a su mejor amiga, lo único que le vino a la mente era que debía hacer algo para salvarla porque Voldemort se merecía la muerte.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero de repente el Avada Kedavra desapareció antes de tocar el cuerpo de Hermione y en su lugar, apareció un escudo marfil que protegió el cuerpo de Hermione de futuros daños. Entonces Harry miró con odio a Voldemort y su cuerpo dejó salir una nueva energía que se metió en el de Voldemort haciéndole estallar en miles de pedazos que quedaron reducidos a ceniza.

Después de eso, Harry volvió a desmayarse preso del agotamiento.

Él no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente pero tenía muy claro que se sentía bien y que lo que menos le apetecía era seguir tumbado.

Iba a llamar a la señora Pomfrey cuando la vio acercarse hasta su cama.

Poppy acababa de entrar en la enfermería después de darle los últimos informes del estado de Harry a la profesora McGongall. La enfermera parpadeó tres veces antes de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, parecía no creerse del todo que Harry Potter hubiera despertado tras tres semanas y media de sueño profundo.

- Sí señora Pomfrey, estoy consciente.- Dijo el moreno riéndose un poco al ver su expresión de asombro.- Soy tan real como usted y además me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Puedo irme?

- No hasta que le haya hecho un chequeo, señor Potter. Si compruebo que su estado es tan bueno como usted asegura, entonces le dejaré marchar.

- De acuerdo, señora Pomfrey, haga su trabajo.

Tras media hora de pruebas médicas mágicas varias, la enfermera de Hogwarts llegó a la conclusión de que Harry estaba bien, así que le dio el alta.

El moreno no perdió tiempo en regresar a su habitación, dándose una ducha antes de ponerse a buscar a Ron.

Le encontró al bajar a la Sala Común. El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces como si hubiese visto un fantasma por primera vez. Harry se rió un poco.

- Sí Ron, estoy vivo y me siento bien. ¿Qué te cuentas?

El menor de los chicos Weasley no reaccionó como Harry esperaba, sino que se levantó y se acercó corriendo hasta su mejor amigo, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que Harry pensó que se ahogaría.

- Me alegro tanto de verte.- Pronunció Ron separándose de Harry y regalándole una sonrisa afectuosa.- Pensé que nunca despertarías.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

- Casi un mes. Has batido el récord, tío.

- ¿Tú estás bien?

- Súper, y además enamorado. ¡Adivina de quién!

- De Luna, tu hermana me lo dijo en la enfermería. Hablé con ella hace poco.

- ¿Y cuándo os casáis?.- Preguntó Ron con su tono bromista de siempre.

- Nunca, he roto con ella.

- ¿Qué?- Volvió a parpadear.- ¡Pero Harry, se ha tirado todo este tiempo preocupada por ti, iba a verte a diario, incluso te hablaba!

- No tengo recuerdos de eso.

- Ella no ha dejado de visitarte ni un solo día. ¿Por qué has roto con ella?. Pensé que la querías.

- Yo también lo pensaba, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así. La batalla contra Voldemort me hizo notar muchas cosas en las que antes no me había fijado y…lamento decirte que tu hermana no estaba entre las que más me importaban. Sin embargo, mi amistad contigo y Hermione, sí.

- Ah, Hermione, nuestra querida amiga superdotada, sabelotodo, petulante y mandona. Hace días que se fue a Japón por orden de McGonagall pero no sé cuál es su misión.

- Ginny me dijo que la profesora no os dio detalles.

- ¿Y te dijo también que Hermione estuvo un día entero durmiendo después de la batalla?

- No. Sólo me dijo que ella y tú os recuperasteis antes que yo.

- Sí bueno, comparado contigo yo salí ileso. Ella sin embargo terminó bastante débil, se desmayó nada más entrar por la puerta del castillo.

Suerte que yo estaba esperándola. La llevé a la enfermería enseguida. La señora Pomfrey la curó pronto. Por lo que ella me dijo, Hermione sólo tenía algunas heridas superficiales y mucho agotamiento, porque conociéndola, estoy seguro que no dejó de luchar hasta que ya no pudo más.

- Me protegió muchísimo Ron, recuerdo que usó varios protego máximo antes de desmayarse. Si hubieses visto lo valiente que fue te sentirías muy orgulloso de ella.

- Hace años que lo siento, Harry, igual de orgulloso que me siento de ser tu mejor amigo.

- Lo mismo digo, Ron. ¿Damos un paseo por los terrenos?

- Me gustaría, pero he quedado con Luna. Luego tengo guardia y cuando termine estaré tan cansado que sólo me apetecerá acostarme, pero mañana es sábado y podremos hacer todo lo que queramos.

- Entonces nos veremos mañana, buenas noches, Ron.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

* * *

- Konnichiwa, Hermione.- Pronunció Hagrid en perfecto japonés.- Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Qué noticias me traes?

- Aparte de que Harry venció a Voldemort, te traigo un nuevo encargo de McGonagall y también su petición de que te des prisa por volver. Tu hermanastro Grawp te echa de menos, además, el colegio no es lo mismo sin ti. ¿Has conseguido ya atrapar a la pareja de pájaro arco iris?

- Me temo que no, son bastante escurridizos. Pero he hecho progresos. He descubierto que les gusta mucho la música, aunque por mucho que he usado los instrumentos que dispongo no he conseguido atraerlos.

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

- No sé, pero me vendrá bien tu compañía. Así podrás contarme cosas de Hogwarts. Por cierto…aún no me has dicho cómo están Ron y Harry.

- Ron estupendamente, se ha enamorado de Luna y lleva saliendo con ella casi un mes.

Harry sin embargo, seguía inconsciente cuando me fui. No sé si habrá despertado ya pero espero que si lo hace, note que Voldemort ya no existe. Yo sé que acabó con él porque pude convocar una visión de lo ocurrido y vi cómo Harry le hizo estallar, aunque no puedo decirte qué lo causó porque no lo vi, sólo vi su destrucción.

- Son unas noticias estupendas, Hermione, al menos ahora podremos respirar tranquilos. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con sus mortífagos?

- Ya no existen. Algunos murieron en la batalla y otros están en Azkaban.

- ¿Y cuántas bajas ha habido?

- Si no recuerdo mal, McGonagall me dijo que quince estudiantes, eran de los últimos tres cursos, los de cuarto no sufrieron grandes daños y los de primero, segundo y tercero no combatieron porque Ginny los cuidó en el escondite que les preparó nuestra jefa de casa.

- Muy típico de Minerva pensar en algo así. Se preocupa tanto por los demás como tú, Hermione.

- Gracias, Hagrid.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?. Este sitio es realmente bonito. Hace poco descubrí unas aguas termales que son ideales para relajarse. ¿Te gustaría probarlas?

- ¡Pues claro!

- Entonces te ayudaré a instalar tu tienda, luego te enseñaré dónde están.

Hermione disfrutó enormemente el agua caliente de aquella montaña a la que Hagrid la llevó.

Él también estaba bañándose en otra pared rocosa que había justo detrás de ella. Cuando él la avisó de que había terminado, ella salió del agua, colocándose su albornoz hasta avisarle de que ya podía mirar. El semigigante le entregó un paquete.

- Ábrelo, es para ti, te lo compré en el pueblo cuando McGonagall me mandó el aviso de que venías. Espero que te guste.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras al contemplar aquel precioso kimono de seda marrón que hacía juego con el tono de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te parece?.- Preguntó Hagrid con una sonrisa amable.- Yo creo que va mucho contigo.

- Es una auténtica preciosidad, muchísimas gracias.- Ella le hizo una señal para que se agachara, él obedeció, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojarse un poco. Hermione se rió al ver su timidez repentina.- No hay de qué avergonzarse, Hagrid.

- Ya, pero no todos los días recibo un beso de una chica tan guapa que es además una buena amiga mía.

- Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Volvemos?. Quiero probarme el kimono y prepararte una taza de té, sé que te encanta.

- Genial, tengo un montón distintos. Aquí los tienen realmente ricos. El verde es mi favorito.

- El mío también.

- ¿Sabes que estás muy linda con el pelo húmedo?

- ¿De veras?

- Palabra de semigigante.

Hermione se rió un poco, comenzando a caminar de regreso al campamento al mismo ritmo que su amigo.

- En cuanto lleguemos le mandaré una lechuza a McGonagall avisándola de que estoy contigo.

- ¿Te dio plazo para volver?

- Un mes, pero si tardamos más en atrapar los pájaros no creo que le importe. Mientras la mantenga informada de nuestros progresos tengo carta blanca para mi estancia aquí.

- Verás como nos lo pasamos bomba. He hecho algunas amistades con las criaturas del bosque. Luego te las presentaré.

- Mientras no sean Kappas por mí estupendo.

El semigigante se rió un poco antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a las tiendas donde ambos se instalaban. Hermione caminó a su lado mientras pensaba en Harry, esperaba que al regresar, estuviera consciente y feliz de haber terminado con su eterno enemigo.

* * *

En Hogwarts, el objeto de sus pensamientos se encontraba preparándose para ir a Hogsmeade junto a Ron y Luna. La rubia le había dado un abrazo sincero cuando le vio entrar en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Ella además, le había dicho que se alegraba enormemente de que por fin hubiera vencido a Voldemort. Harry respondió que sin la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos no lo habría logrado y Luna, astutamente, había añadido…

- Sobre todo gracias a Hermione. ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras Luna sonreía al leer en sus ojos verdes algo más que agradecimiento por lo que había hecho la castaña.

- No te preocupes por ella, Harry, está en buenas manos.

- ¿Con quién?

- Hagrid.

Cuando supe que se había ido a Japón para buscar una pareja de pájaros arco iris, le escribí dándole algunas indicaciones de cómo atraerlos. No le resultará fácil pero estoy segura que lo conseguirá, sobre todo si tiene a Hermione. Esos pájaros adoran el sonido de las voces femeninas. Si ella canta, acudirán a su lado enseguida.

- ¿Le dijiste todo eso a Hagrid?

- Sí, pero no sé si le habrá llegado la lechuza antes de que lo hiciera Hermione. Mi ave no es muy rápida para llegar a Japón en menos de un día y fue anoche cuando la mandé.

- Gracias por la información, Luna.

- De nada. Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu amiga. Ella tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú.

- No, el afortunado soy yo por tenerla. Aunque ahora tengo otra amiga que también es encantadora.

- ¿Quién?

- Tú.

- ¡Oh Harry, muchísimas gracias!.- Ella le abrazó, él sonrió sin que ella lo viera. Cuando se apartó, Luna sólo tuvo algo que añadir.- Espero que asistas a mi boda cuando terminemos el colegio.

- ¿Ya os habéis prometido?

- No, pero pienso declararme a Ron esta noche. Guárdame el secreto. ¿Vale?

- Por supuesto. Aunque te recomiendo que tengas la varita a mano para que puedas reanimarle cuando se desmaye de la impresión, luego te comerá a besos.

Luna se rió por lo bajo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dijo que luego se verían y se sentó de nuevo junto a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, que ya hacía rato que estaban desayunando.

Harry se unió a los Gryffindor tomando asiento junto a Ron, que le preguntó qué había estado hablando con Luna. El moreno le contó todo menos lo de la propuesta de matrimonio, luego, los dos se fueron a Hogsmeade junto a la rubia, que disfrutó enormemente estar con Harry sabiendo que él la consideraba su amiga. Ella siempre había admirado mucho al trío de Gryffindor y esperaba, que Hermione también la aceptase en el círculo, cuando hubiera vuelto de Japón.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no pruebas con la armónica?- Propuso la castaña al ver que el xilófono no surtía efecto.

Hagrid siguió su sugerencia, pero tampoco funcionó. Entonces, decidieron regresar al campamento para almorzar.

Después de comer, Hermione decidió dar un paseo mientras Hagrid dormía la siesta. Gracias a que se había acostumbrado al kimono, pudo caminar sin problemas por el bosque.

De repente divisó la pareja de pájaros arco iris en lo alto de la rama de un árbol cercano.

Hermione no tenía a mano ningún instrumento y había dejado su varita en la tienda, por lo que no pudo invocar ninguno. Se le ocurrió que podía entonar alguna melodía por si acaso eso funcionaba. Nada más comenzar las primeras notas, los pájaros volvieron la cabeza hacia ella. Cuando comenzó a cantar con letra incluida, las aves descendieron más.

Ella estiró uno de sus brazos y ellos aceptaron la invitación, posándose en él enseguida. Hermione siguió cantando mientras se levantaba con cuidado y comenzaba a caminar hacia las tiendas. Las aves piaron siguiendo su melodía mientras ella sonreía al comprobar que no necesitaba la magia para todo lo que habitaba en el mundo mágico.

Nada más llegar al campamento, Hagrid salió de su tienda. Mirando con asombro cómo Hermione cantaba siendo acompañada por la pareja de pájaros, que parecían hechizados por la bonita voz que ella tenía.

El semigigante se apresuró a preparar una jaula lo suficientemente grande y cómoda para las dos aves. Hermione siguió cantando mientras se acercaba a la puerta abierta de la jaula.

Ella dejó que los pájaros se metieran dentro, dejando de cantar en cuanto cerró. Las aves empezaron a graznar fuertemente pero Hermione las calmó acariciando sus plumas arco iris con mucho mimo.

- Parece ser que no soy el único que tiene talento para tratar a las criaturas mágicas, Hermione.

- Quitando a Crookshanks, son los primeros animales que me hacen caso.

- Creo que ahora sí tendrás que escribirle a McGonagall. Estoy seguro que se alegrará mucho cuando sepa por tu propia mano que fuiste tú quien consiguió capturarlos.

- El mérito sigue siendo tuyo, Hagrid, si no me hubieras dicho lo de la música, jamás se me habría ocurrido.

En ese momento, la lechuza de Luna llegó. Hagrid le dio agua y dos ratones para almorzar. Mientras el ave se recuperaba de su largo viaje, el semigigante leía en voz alta el consejo de la rubia.

- Llega tarde, pero igualmente se agradece la información.- Dijo la castaña una vez que Hagrid hubo terminado.- ¿Cuándo quieres volver?

- Mañana. Quiero darme un último baño en las aguas termales. En Inglaterra no tenemos cosas así.

- Me encantaría que Harry y Ron estuvieran aquí, seguro que también disfrutarían mucho todo esto.

- Podrás traerles cuando quieras, el traslador seguirá funcionando mientras McGonagall no lo desactive. Estoy seguro que no lo hará si le dices que quieres volver con tus amigos.

- Eso contando con que Harry esté despierto.

- Seguro que sí, Hermione. Ha tenido tiempo suficiente de recuperarse.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Luna disfrutaron mucho su día en Hogsmeade. Vieron a Ginny junto a Terry Boot, Ron comentó que estaban saliendo juntos. Harry no dijo nada, pero miró a la pelirroja con algo de tristeza, su amigo lo notó.

- No te tortures por el daño que le hiciste, ella lo está superando. Ha decidido darse una oportunidad al lado de Terry.

Por lo que he conseguido averiguar sobre él, es un buen chico y mis fuentes me aseguraron que siente un sincero afecto por mi hermana. Estoy seguro de que serán felices. Aunque confieso que me habría encantado tenerte en la familia.

- Tú ya eres mi familia, Ron, igual que Hermione.

- Gracias, Harry.

- ¿La echas de menos?

- Cada día, pero estando con Hagrid sé que estará bien. Él no permitirá que le pase nada malo. La quiere tanto como a ti.

- Nos quiere a los tres, Ron, después de todo, nos ha visto crecer.

- ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla?. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de volver para la cena.

- Siempre y cuando Luna no prefiera otra cosa por mí bien.

- Por mí estupendo.- Dijo la rubia.- Las cervezas de mantequilla me gustan mucho.

Sin más que añadir, los tres se marcharon a la posada de Madame Rosmerta, gastando allí lo que les quedaba de tiempo antes de volver al castillo.

Cuando llegaron, Harry se despidió de la pareja poniendo rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, donde pasó un rato preparando sus cosas para el domingo, dejando de paso, algunos recuerdos en el pensadero, sobre todo los que tenían relación con la batalla.

Ya no tenía pesadillas relacionadas con Voldemort, pero sí con lo mal que lo pasó por su culpa, por eso se deshizo de algunos recuerdos desagradables, sacando además algunos bonitos como los que tenían relación con la intervención de Ron y Hermione, sobre todo los de ella, pues le debía haber sobrevivido aunque ella no hubiese estado consciente cuando él evitó que el Avada Kedavra la matara.

Un poco después, se acostó, se sentía en paz consigo mismo y esperaba disfrutar de un agradable sueño.

Mientras él dormía, Hermione y Hagrid se preparaban para hacer lo propio.

Habían cenado con tranquilidad, disfrutado de un té negro buenísimo y bromeado sobre algunas vivencias pasadas. El semigigante le había encargado que custodiara los dos pájaros creyendo que estarían más cómodos con ella ya que graznaban en cuanto él se acercaba para alimentarles.

Hermione reconoció que le gustaba estar con ellos y acordaron entregarlos en medio del Gran Comedor sorprendiendo así a todos los estudiantes.

- Será algo digno de recordar.- Dijo Hagrid animado.- Sobre todo si apareces vestida con ese kimono. Yo creo que hasta Ron se quedará muerto de asombro cuando te vea tan guapísima.

- Sí…- Añadió Hermione riéndose un poco.- Seguro que se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión. No suelo llevar vestidos y aunque los kimonos no sean precisamente eso tengo que reconocer que me gusto mucho con el me has regalado.

- Puedo comprarte otro si quieres, hay uno verde que creo te gustará. Tiene el mismo tono que los ojos de Harry.

- Noto la intención oculta en esa frase, y no voy a decirte nada. Eso es privado…- Dijo ella canturreando. Hagrid se rió un poco sirviéndole más té.

- No tienes por qué contármelo pero yo sé lo que sientes por él.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Hablas en sueños. Tu tienda está pegada a la mía así que puedo escucharte. Anoche soñaste con él, creo que tenía relación con la batalla porque te oí decirle que le querías y que querías estar con él.

- Le dije eso cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort. Él me dijo que me fuera pero yo no podía hacerlo, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Si le hubiese abandonado Voldemort le habría matado enseguida. Además, yo nunca le he dejado solo ante el peligro, no iba a hacerlo cuando peor lo estaba pasando.

- Eso es muy propio de ti, Hermione. No sé lo que ocurrirá con Harry en el futuro, pero si por lo que sea lo suyo con Ginny no funciona, espero que se de cuenta que ella no es la única mujer que puede quererle sinceramente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hagrid?. Eres un buen amigo, y te aprecio por ello.

- Yo también a ti, eres una persona estupenda. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- Sí, la verdad es que estoy cansada.

- Buenas noches, Hermione, te despertaré cuando amanezca.

- Buenas noches, Hagrid, que descanses.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Harry fue a la lechuzería para ver a Hedwig. Quería mandarle un mensaje a Hagrid pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se encontró con Ginny. Ella le saludó amablemente y se acercó hasta pigwidgeon, la lechuza pequeña de Ron.

- Es una carta para mis padres. Quiero informarles sobre Terry. Estaban preocupados por mí al saber que tú y yo rompimos. Espero que ahora se queden más tranquilos.

- ¿Estás bien con él?

- Sí, es un chico muy cariñoso y atento conmigo. Aunque confieso que aún siento algo por ti, pero tal y como te dije en la enfermería, quiero rehacer mi vida junto a alguien que me corresponda y yo sé que Terry lo hace.

- ¿Entonces le amas?

- Aún no, pero siento un cariño sincero por él. Puede que dentro de un tiempo sí sienta estar enamorada. ¿Sabes algo de Hermione?

- Iba a mandar una carta a Hagrid preguntándole por ella.

- Avísame cuando tengas noticias. Hasta luego, Harry.

- Ginny…perdóname por haberte hecho llorar.

- Eso ya no importa, al menos fuiste sincero y honesto conmigo. Te lo agradezco.

- ¿Podremos ser amigos a partir de ahora?

- Sí. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- Claro.

- ¿Quieres a Hermione?

- Por supuesto, es mi mejor amiga.

- No Harry, te pregunto si la quieres como mujer, como amiga sé que sí.

- La verdad es que no he pensado en ello. Lo que sí sé es que ella es muy especial para mí.

- Para mí también, es de las pocas chicas que siempre han sido sinceras conmigo. Déjame darte un consejo, Harry.

Si por lo que sea descubres que la amas, no te reprimas. Díselo, estoy segura que eso no afectará vuestra amistad y por lo que a mí respecta me parecerá bien. Como ya he dicho ella es mi amiga, me importa mucho que sea feliz y sé que siempre lo ha sido estando contigo. Supongo que si los dos os enamoráis, lo será más todavía.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Ginny?

- Porque quiero que seáis felices. Ahora debo irme, he quedado con Terry dentro de quince minutos.

- Hasta luego, Ginny, que lo pases bien.

* * *

Después de prepararlo todo, Hagrid y Hermione tocaron el traslador, siendo transportados velozmente hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, donde aparecieron una hora antes del almuerzo.

Hermione se arregló un poco el pelo antes de regresar al castillo acompañada del semigigante, que llevaba la jaula de los pájaros arco iris.

- En cuanto los vean aparecer se llevarán una sorpresa enorme, sobre todo McGonagall. No creo que ella espere verlos volar por el Gran Comedor.

- Seguro que le gustará, Hagrid. ¿Te importa si voy a mi habitación antes de reunirme contigo?. Es que quiero dejar mis cosas.

- Por supuesto Hermione, tómate tu tiempo. Aún tenemos una hora.

- Genial, así podré bañarme, lavar el kimono, secarlo con un hechizo y luego volver a ponérmelo para el espectáculo.

- Estoy seguro de que te saldrá más de un pretendiente cuando te vean entrar.

- Ya los tenía después de la batalla, pero no me interesan. Esos chicos no me conocen realmente.

- Harry sí.

- Y qué, él seguía siendo el novio de Ginny cuando me marché.

- Puede que eso haya cambiado, tú dijiste que él estaba muy frío con ella antes de la batalla y que Ginny pensaba que no la quería.

- Espero que esté bien. Estaba muy angustiada la última vez que hablé con ella. Le preocupaba mucho que Harry quisiera dejarla.

- Si eso llega a ocurrir, lo superará. Es una chica fuerte.

- Pero está muy enamorada de Harry. Por muy fuerte que sea una mujer, que la deje el hombre que ama es algo que duele bastante.

- Estoy seguro que no se verá sola, tú estarás a su lado para apoyarla, vosotras sois buenas amigas. ¿No?

- Sí.

- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, Hermione, verás como todo sale bien.

- Eso espero Hagrid.

Al llegar al castillo, Hermione se dirigió con rapidez a su habitación de prefecta. Al ser domingo y no haber clases, no se cruzó con nadie por los pasillos, así que el efecto sorpresa marchó tal y como Hagrid lo había planeado. Asomándose a la ventana, vio a Hedwig. Eso sólo podía significar que Harry se había recuperado.

Con alegría, llamó a la lechuza. El ave reconoció su tono de voz y voló hasta ella. Hermione recogió la carta al ver que el remitente ponía "Para Hagrid y Hermione".

Ella leyó el contenido, saltándosele las lágrimas de emoción al comprobar que Harry la echaba de menos y le pedía que volviese al castillo lo antes posible.

Hermione sintió un impulso tremendo de ir a buscarle y olvidándose de la sorpresa acordada con el semigigante, salió de su habitación, poniendo rumbo a la de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó, el dormitorio estaba vacío, pero el pensadero brillaba más que la vez anterior en que ella lo miró.

Se asomó viendo algunos recuerdos ya conocidos, entonces vislumbró los de la batalla, y volvió a llorar al contemplar el estado de Harry.

Asombrándose también de verse así misma luchando junto a él para intentar vencer a Voldemort.

Ella no había sido consciente de lo mal que acabaron los dos hasta que todo terminó.

Pudo ver también cómo Harry la salvaba del Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, produciendo un escudo marfil que la protegió, luego sacó una energía blanca y brillante de su cuerpo que entró de lleno en el del mago tenebroso haciéndolo explotar. Pero no sólo vio eso, porque también visionó todo lo que Harry había recordado mientras esa energía se forjaba en su interior.

Empezó viendo las cosas que Harry valoraba de su amistad con Ron, pero luego, las imágenes cambiaron y empezaron a mostrarse otras muchas donde sólo aparecían ella y Harry. Curiosamente, la última de todas era la misma que había pertenecido a su segundo año, cuando ella se recuperó de lo del basilisco y atravesó corriendo el Gran Comedor para abrazarle fuerte diciéndole llena de alegría "¡Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!"

Hermione nunca pensó que ese recuerdo fuese tan especial para Harry y lo suficientemente potente como para darle las fuerzas necesarias para provocar aquella energía tan positiva y destructiva a su vez para el propio Voldemort, que era incapaz de saber lo que era el amor.

Amor, eso había sido precisamente la clave de todo. Un amor sincero y puro que su mejor amigo sentía por ella y su amistad.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas mientras salía de la habitación y regresaba a su dormitorio de prefecta.

Ahora sí que seguiría el plan de Hagrid, y le daría una gran sorpresa no sólo a McGonagall y los estudiantes sino también al propio Harry, que no tenía ni idea de que ella había vuelto.

Duchándose con rapidez, se puso el kimono después de haberlo lavado y secado con un hechizo. Se dejó la melena castaña suelta, porque quería estar guapa y recordaba que Hagrid le había dicho al salir de los baños termales, que con el pelo húmedo estaba muy linda.

Tras mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta que sólo le quedaban diez minutos antes del almuerzo, así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor con unas ganas locas de ver tanto a Ron como a Ginny y por supuesto a Harry, que aún no se encontraba dentro al estar preparando las cosas para sus clases del día siguiente.

* * *

Nada más llegar a las puertas, vio a Hagrid. El semigigante la miró con cariño antes de preguntarle si estaba preparada. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Estás preciosa, Hermione, pero tengo algo que te hará más bonita aún.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una peineta en forma de flor de loto, es la flor típica de Japón. ¿Me dejas que te la ponga?

- Úsala para sujetarme un mechón que evite que el pelo se me vaya a la cara.

- Listo.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. ¿Puedo preguntarte el motivo de los dos regalos?

- Recordé que mañana era tu cumpleaños y como ya eres mayor de edad quería regalarte algo más adulto.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un abrazo, Hagrid le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda antes de volver a erguirse.

- ¿Lista Hermione?

- Sí.

- Te contaré el plan. Yo entraré primero, cuando escuches la armónica, soltaré los pájaros. Tú los atraerás con tu canto y ellos te imitarán en todo lo que hagas.

- Comprendido.

- Les vamos a dejar con la boca abierta.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, él abrió las puertas, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la mesa de los profesores. Como directora de Hogwarts, Minerva fue la primera en ponerse en pie y acercarse a él para saludarle. El buen hombre devolvió el saludo mostrándole con orgullo la jaula. Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

- Desde luego Hagrid, no hay criatura mágica que se te resista.

- Esta vez sí, señora, fue Hermione quien los capturó. Es una chica realmente asombrosa.

- La señorita Granger está llena de buenas cualidades. Por cierto… ¿dónde está?

- Fuera, esperando mi señal. Espero que no le importe, pero queremos hacer una demostración de lo que son capaces de hacer estas hermosas aves.

- Por supuesto, Hagrid, haced lo que queráis. ¿Quieres que use el sonorus para llamar la atención de los estudiantes?

- No profesora, prefiero que sea sorpresa.

- Muy bien, ocuparé de nuevo mi lugar en la mesa. Ah por cierto, te alegrará saber que el señor Potter ya se ha recuperado del todo y se encuentra perfectamente, despertó hace tres días.

- Hermione se alegrará mucho cuando le vea.

- Estoy segura de que así será. Puedes comenzar tu demostración, Hagrid.

Colocando un sostén para que los pájaros se apoyaran más tarde, lo situó a un lado de la mesa de los profesores y entonces sacó la armónica, haciéndola sonar tras abrir la puerta de la jaula.

Los aves arco iris izaron el vuelo por el techo encantado del Gran Comedor.

Los estudiantes levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos, oyendo cómo se abrían las puertas y viendo de paso, entrar a una chica que con su larga melena castaña aún húmeda, se movía con elegancia en un kimono de seda marrón hasta quedarse quieta al lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Hermione!.- Pronunció Luna con alegría al reconocerla. La rubia se levantó y salió del banco acercándose hasta ella para darle un abrazo con afecto.- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Ron, Ginny y Harry te echaban de menos, yo también.

- Gracias, Luna.- Dijo la castaña mirándola con cariño.- ¿Qué tal va todo con Ron?

- Perfecto. ¿Querrás ser mi dama de honor cuando me case al terminar el colegio?

- Será un orgullo para mí. ¿Dónde está Harry?.- Preguntó al no verle entre la multitud que aún estaba sentada y mirándola con mucho asombro.

- No sé, no le he visto entrar.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes por él, le hemos cuidado mucho.

- Eres una buena amiga, Luna.

- ¿Me consideras tu amiga?.- Preguntó la rubia con los ojos celestes brillantes de emoción.

- Por supuesto. Desde que te uniste al Ejército Dumbledore, te considero una más de mis amigas a pesar de que no hayamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas durante el último curso.

- Sí, hemos estado muy ocupadas. Bueno, me sentaré otra vez. Sé de sobras que lo de la armónica tenía su por qué.

- ¿Querrás ayudarme luego?. Tú sabes mucho de estas aves.

- Estaré encantada de colaborar. Esperaré tu señal.

- Genial. Y Luna…

- Qué.

- Bienvenida al trío de Gryffindor.

- Gracias.- La rubia de grandes ojos azules dejó caer una lágrima que retiró rápido, sentándose junto a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

Hermione miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron movió la mano a modo de saludo y Ginny le tiró un beso. Ella asintió con la cabeza demostrando que les había visto. Entonces miró hacia arriba, viendo volar aún a los pájaros arco iris, que planeaban con elegancia por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- A AÁ…A AÁ…- Pronunció en tono dulce.

Las aves repitieron el tono, acercándose a la castaña con suavidad. Ella emitió otro tono más largo, los animales volvieron a imitarlo. Hermione estiró uno de sus brazos ocultos por las mangas largas del kimono, los pájaros se posaron en él. Ella tocó sus plumas con mimo y ellos agacharon la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- ¡Volad!- Pronunció la castaña moviendo el brazo hacia arriba. Los animales obedecieron, volviendo a surcar el techo encantado de Hogwarts.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de Hagrid.

- Estos pájaros son los llamados "Arco iris". Les encanta la música y las voces femeninas. Representan la armonía y son capaces de curar la tristeza.

Además son muy longevos, llegando a vivir hasta los quinientos años.

Lo que habéis visto por medio de la demostración de la señorita Granger es sólo la forma de atraerlos, sólo pueden hacerlo las mujeres pues no acuden ante las voces masculinas. No penséis que seguir melodías es lo único que pueden hacer, porque hemos descubierto también que son capaces de imitar a la perfección cualquier tipo de baile. Hermione…

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pronunciando unos "La lalá, lalalá lalala…" que sonaron exactos al inicio del vals del Danubio Azul.

Los pájaros acudieron a ella de nuevo, moviendo sus alas con suavidad mientras flotaban delante de sus ojos marrones, esperando su nueva ocurrencia.

- Tarara raráa…rará…rará…Tarararará…rará rará…Tararararí…- Entonó de nuevo Hermione continuando con la música del vals.

- Pipí pipí…- Dijeron las aves, continuando la melodía mientras movían con gracia las alas como si fuesen ondas.

Entonces Hermione miró a la rubia de Ravenclaw que la miraba con admiración.- Ahora Luna.- Pronunció la castaña enfocando su vista de nuevo en los pájaros.

La rubia se puso en pie y colocándose detrás de la prefecta, empezó a entonar el vals entero dejando salir la vocecita tan dulce que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Lalala lalá…lalá…lalá…

- Pipipipípí…pipí pipí…

- Lalala lalá…lalá…lalá…lalala lalá lalá lalá.

- ¡Pipipi pipí, pipí pipí, pipipi pipí, pipí pipí!

- Tararararáa…tatatiii…tararí rarí rará lalá.

Mientras se oían los sonidos de los pájaros continuar la melodía, Hermione empezó a realizar algunos pasos sencillos de ballet clásico.

El colegio comprobó con asombro cómo las bellas aves comenzaban a danzar delante de ella, repitiendo con exactitud todo lo que hacía.

Como giros e incluso saltos con los brazos abiertos. Ellos estiraron sus alas dejando ver un hermoso brillo arco iris.

Todos los presentes pronunciaron oes de asombro cuando Hermione saltó y se abrió de piernas abriendo sus brazos como si fuesen alas.

Gracias a que no se había puesto el obi tras la cintura del kimono, la tela de seda se movía con libertad tras ella, ondeando con una elegancia exquisita además de dejar entrever perfectamente sus piernas largas.

Luna siguió entonando, Hermione continuó su danza, hasta divisar a Ron y acercarse a él ofreciéndole una mano.

- ¿Me concedes este baile?

El pelirrojo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, agarrando su mano y comenzando a bailar el vals con ella.

Hermione disfrutó el vals hasta llegar de nuevo a Luna, dándole un suave empujón a Ron hacia ella.

Él aceptó encantado la sugerencia, comenzando a girar con su novia, por la alfombra roja del Gran Comedor mientras los pájaros seguían piando la música tan hermosa que tenía el Danubio Azul.

- Esto es algo de lo que ellos pueden hacer.- Pronunció Hermione mirando a los presentes que seguían contemplándola con atención además de admiración.- El secreto no está en entonar bien o saber cantar, sólo hay que hacerlo con ganas y ellos responderán.

- ¡Canta algo, Hermione!- Dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie para que su amiga la viera sin dificultad.- ¡Quiero ver lo que hacen!

- ¡Sí!.- Dijeron todos los Gryffindor- ¡Nosotros también queremos!

La castaña no defraudó a su casa, emitiendo un nuevo tono que hizo callar el vals de los pájaros. Ellos volaron de nuevo hasta ella, flotando suavemente mientras la miraban con sincero afecto.

- ¿Preparados?- Preguntó Hermione. Las aves asintieron con la cabeza, el colegio pronunció un nuevo "Oh" de asombro.

Hermione recordó la canción del vals de la película "La bella durmiente" de Disney, y aunque ella sabía que la letra era muy cursi, le pareció apropiada para que tanto Ron como Luna siguieran bailando.

- Eres tú…el príncipe azul que yo soñé…

- Pipipí…pipipipipí pipí pipí pipipipi

- Y al mirarte así el fuego encendió mi corazón…

- ¡Pipipí pipí…pipipipipí…pipipipipí pipipi pipí, pipí pi pi!

De repente, todas las chicas correspondientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts empezaron a entonar la música del resto del vals.

Hermione volvió a bailar ella sola y los pájaros la siguieron, hasta incluso acercar sus alas a ella para que las agarrase.

La castaña lo hizo con suavidad, sintiendo cómo la llevaban a través del Gran Comedor.

Ella se sintió igual que la princesa Aurora bailando con el búho al lado del lago. Cuando la música cesó, Ron y Luna dejaron de bailar y se dieron un beso en los labios, ganándose muchos vítores y aplausos de los presentes. Luego, los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a Hermione. Ella sólo tuvo algo que decir.

- Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración. Hagrid os enseñará más sobre estas hermosas aves en la próxima clase para el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Genial!- Dijo Ginny saliendo de su asiento y corriendo hasta ella, dándole un abrazo llena de alegría.- ¡Has estado fantástica, Hermione!

- Gracias.

- ¡Estás guapísima!.- Añadió la pelirroja mirando su atuendo de cerca.

- Todo me lo ha regalado Hagrid por mi cumpleaños.

- ¡Haremos una fiesta, yo me encargaré de prepararla!

- Pero no invites a todo el castillo, prefiero estar solo con mis amigos.

- De acuerdo. ¿Has visto ya a Harry?

- No.

- Seguro que llega pronto. ¿Vienes a almorzar?

- Claro.

Al dar los primeros pasos se encontró rodeada por un montón de gente felicitándola por la bonita demostración que había hecho y preguntándole más cosas sobre los pájaros. Ella fue respondiendo lo poco que sabía sobre ellos, sin darse cuenta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían para dar paso a su mejor amigo.

Uno que ni se molestó en preguntar qué ocurría para haber tanta gente formando un círculo, supuso que estarían cotilleando algo y no le dio importancia.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, saludó a Ginny y Ron, que miraban animados a la gente que ocultaba a Hermione sin que Harry supiera que ella estaba allí.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Hagrid?.- Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo de forma animada.

- Aún no. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre para que haya tanto alboroto por allí?- Dijo Harry señalando el gentío que formaba el círculo.

- Ah.- Comentó Ron.- Es que hemos tenido una demostración fantástica.

- ¿De qué?

- Pájaros arco iris. Son los nuevos animales mágicos que ha traído Hagrid.

El moreno giró la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de profesores, cuando vio a su amigo, su sonrisa apareció de inmediato. Él se levantó con rapidez para ir a saludarle.

El guardabosque le dio un abrazo en cuanto llegó, preguntándole cómo se encontraba.

- Mejor que nunca. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- ¿Es que no la has visto todavía?.- Dijo Hagrid sonriendo ampliamente.- Mira hacia la entrada.

- Hay demasiada gente, no la veo.

Hagrid se rió moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, en voz alta y clara pronunció…

- ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos, estudiantes!

Todo el mundo obedeció, menos Hermione, que se quedó esperando que dejasen el camino libre para poder caminar hasta su mesa. Cuando por fin se quedó sola, escuchó la voz de Hagrid llamarla, ella miró hacia donde estaba y entonces le vio.

Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar que Harry estaba perfectamente, el moreno se alejó de Hagrid y quedó frente a su mejor amiga, ella echó a correr hacia él quien la esperaba totalmente quieto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Al igual que en segundo año, ella le abrazó con fuerza, llena de alegría mientras pronunciaba "¡Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!" escuchando claramente cómo él le decía…

- Sin ti no lo habría logrado. Te debo la vida y mi futuro, Hermione, muchas gracias por cuidar de mí incluso cuando te pedí que te marchases.

- Ya te lo dije en su momento, Harry, yo siempre voy a cuidarte.- Ella acarició su mejilla con cariño, Harry la miró con afecto. Hermione volvió a derramar lágrimas y le regaló otro abrazo pero esta vez sin tanta fuerza.

Su mejor amigo se sentía tan feliz al tenerla de nuevo junto a él, que incluso levantó sus brazos para subirla un poco, Harry giró con ella. Hermione rió y cuando la dejó de pie ella apoyó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros y susurró con voz dulce "Me alegro tanto de que estés bien".

Harry sonrió otra vez cuando escuchó los aplausos de los estudiantes al ver que Hermione le daba otro abrazo. En el momento en que ella se apartó para mirarle él le propuso ir a comer. Ella asintió feliz, ofreciéndole una mano que él agarró enseguida.

Escuchando aún los sonidos de alegría que hacían los estudiantes al verlos caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tanto Harry como Hermione tomaron asiento junto a sus compañeros de casa.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny y Harry al lado de Ron.

La pelirroja le contó a ella todos los detalles de su ruptura con Harry y su nueva relación con Terry Boot, mientras que Ron le relataba a Harry lo sucedido con los pájaros arco iris en su ausencia.

- Si la hubieras visto haciendo ballet, Harry…te habrías quedado muerto de asombro. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

- Estaba preparando las cosas para las clases de mañana y también limpiando la escoba.

- Pues te has perdido un espectáculo divino, sobre todo cuando bailé el vals con Luna. Nos salió genial, incluso nos aplaudieron y vitorearon…

- ¿Qué tú has bailado con tu novia delante de todo el colegio?- Preguntó el moreno con incredulidad.

- Es que Hermione me sacó a bailar y luego me pasó con Luna. No podía decepcionar a mis dos chicas favoritas. Además, me ha servido de práctica para la boda.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo rió volviendo a meterse comida en la boca. Entonces miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo hermosa que estaba.

- Es increíble lo que puede hacer un kimono de seda y una peineta en el cabello húmedo. ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Harry al verle mirar a su mejor amiga con la boca abierta de asombro.- Nadie diría que es la misma Hermione que siempre lleva los pelos de cualquier manera.

- Y qué.- Contestó el moreno mirándole.- Eso no le quita atractivo. Nunca ha sido fea.

Ron emitió un silbido, Harry le dio un codazo.

- ¿Qué?.- Cuestionó el pelirrojo masticando patatas asadas.

- No te metas donde no te llaman.

Ron se rió más todavía, tragando lo que tenía y diciéndole a Hermione…

- ¡Eh, guapísima. Aún no has bailado con Harry!

El moreno se atragantó, ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.- Dijo él recuperando el aire.- Voy a matar a Ron.

- Entonces no podré ser tu padrino cuando te cases con Hermione.- Añadió su mejor amigo justo a su lado.

- ¡Ron!.- Dijo ella mirándole con seriedad.- ¡Deja ya de bromear con eso!. Además, yo no soy el tipo de Harry, a él le gustan las chicas guapas y populares.- Volvió a mirar a Ginny sin ver la cara de asombro que había puesto su mejor amigo moreno al escuchar lo último que ella había dicho.

- Si crees que está equivocada.- Añadió el pelirrojo en un tono más bajo.- Demuéstraselo.

- ¿Aquí y ahora?.- Preguntó Harry con aprensión mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Delante de toda esta gente?

- Eso no te impidió morrear a mi hermana el año pasado mientras nuestros compañeros os miraban con la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta reventar de gente.

- Aquello fue distinto, además, tu hermana no es Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, pero Hermione sigue siendo una chica, y en el caso de que le gustes, no creo que le moleste que la beses delante de todo el mundo.

- ¿Tú y Ginny sabéis algo que no sé?. Porque tu hermana también me animó a que me declarase a Hermione.

- Qué puedo decirte, Harry, sólo queremos veros felices, tú y ella siempre lo habéis sido juntos.

- Como amigos.

- Pues si decides cruzar la línea, seguro que no te arrepentirás. Eso contando con que ella te corresponda.

- ¿Lo hace?

- Averígualo por ti mismo.- Sin añadir nada más, el pelirrojo continuó comiendo, hasta que vio a Harry ladear la cabeza en dirección a Hermione, entonces Ron dejó la comida a un lado para observar lo que esperaba que ocurriese.

Él le hizo una señal a su hermana, la pelirroja hizo un leve gesto con la ceja para darle a entender que estaba atenta. Entonces, la voz de Harry se escuchó llamando a Hermione. Ella le miró.

- Qué.

Harry situó sus manos a ambos lados de la mandíbula de Hermione, quien le miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Tú…- Dijo él en tono suave y bonito.- No eres fea. Y además siempre has sido muy popular por razones que nada tenían que ver con Voldemort pero desde luego te has vuelto más famosa desde que le vencimos. Llevo varios días notándolo. ¿Y sabes qué?. Yo también te admiro toneladas, y tengo más de un motivo que el hecho de que me ayudaras a vencer a Voldemort.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Eres la primera persona que me dio un abrazo, también la primera en besarme en la mejilla, en felicitarme cuando hacía algo bien y reñirme cuando no hacía lo correcto.

Tú eres Hermione, mi mejor amiga, Hermione, una chica a la que admiro y respeto toneladas, alguien tan importante para mí como para tener una parte de mi conciencia con una voz exacta a la tuya, eres la misma Hermione a la que soy incapaz de mentir, Hermione…la única persona que siempre sabe sacar lo mejor de mí.

- Soy Hermione.- Añadió ella acariciándole la mejilla.- La única chica que haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque soy la que más te quiere en el mundo.

- Sí…- Él le devolvió la caricia.- Nadie más que tú me ha demostrado una lealtad y fidelidad absoluta a lo largo de estos siete años. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

- Dímelo.

- Me muero de ganas de besarte, porque tu ausencia me ha hecho darme cuenta que te quiero mucho más de lo que creía.

- Yo también quiero besarte aunque nos esté mirando todo el colegio. Y te voy a decir algo más, te amo, Harry.

- Yo igual a ti, Hermione.

Sin más la besó, y toda la mesa de Gryffindor rompió en aplausos. Ron y Ginny fueron los primeros en empezar.

La pelirroja miró a Luna y le hizo una señal para que viniera. La rubia obedeció y cuando contempló el beso tan bonito que aún compartían Harry y Hermione, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de entusiasmo por la alegría que sentía de que por fin se hubieran juntado.

Nada más separarse, ella, Ginny y Ron los felicitaron. El pelirrojo resumió su contento en una sola frase.

- Creo que habrá otra boda además de la nuestra.- Dijo mirando a Luna.

- Puedes estar seguro de eso.- Añadió Hermione volviendo a mirar a Harry.- Siempre y cuando tú aceptes.

- Me encantará formar una familia contigo y que sigas cuidándome hasta que muera de viejo.

- Dalo por hecho.

Ellos volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado el Oneshot. No os preocupéis por lo que puse en la primera nota de autora. Yo estoy bien, solo que a veces se me acaba la paciencia cuando veo gente que se esconde bajo anónimos para poder insultar todo lo que quiere o que da la cara en un review registrado sólo para amenazar con posibles denuncias cuando dicen que he incumplido tal norma y por eso van a hacer lo posible para que me expulsen. Fijaros si han conseguido echarme de la página que hace ya tres años y medio que estoy publicando historias.

Cambiando de tema, hay una autora registrada apodada katsura-chan Uchina que quiere usar la idea central de "Pegado a ti" para escribir un fic de Naruto. Os lo digo porque si llega a publicarlo en esta página, no quiero que penséis que me ha robado la idea. Esta chica se ha puesto en contacto conmigo para preguntarme si puede usarla y yo le he dicho que sí siempre y cuando ponga una nota de autora diciendo de dónde le vino la inspiración, además ella me ha dicho que usará sólo la idea de quedar pegados para adaptarla a los personajes de Naruto y hacer una historia distinta a la mía. Aunque la chica no me ha respondido todavía, confío en que será de fiar poque conozco el manga de Naruto y os puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con los libros de Harry Potter. Si queréis saber más detalles de esta chica, sólo tenéis que meteros en los reviews de "Pegado a ti" y leeros uno donde solo pone "si, definitivamente es una idea exelente n.n kisu". Al estar registrada veréis su profile si picáis en su nick azul marino subrayado.

En fin, espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Yo me he puesto muy morena y hasta he tenido tiempo de escribir fics en mi portátil. Dedico los dos Oneshots de "En tu pensadero" y "Mi pequeña hada" a todas las personas que me leen y apoyan. Especialmente a ignacio, last-raven y Sonia Granger Potter. Muchas gracias, yo también os quiero montañas enteras. Al resto de los que me siguen, sólo decirles que prometo seguir publicando mientras no pierda el interés en los fics de esta pareja. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
